Art Class
by yamixyugi-shipper
Summary: Yugi has taken the same art class over and over. Instead of fixing the problem, he enjoys going to it every year. When his old art teacher retires, the class gets Yami Atemu. Will they be together, or will the school keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Mokie: Hey everyone! Welcome to Art Class! I will be your teacher and guide you through the relation of a student, Yugi Motou, and his art teacher, Yami Atemu. Will the two be together! Or will school find out and tear them away from each other!

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and wish that you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>Yugi Motou shut his locker hard. Not anger or from being mad, but in excitement. Today was the first day of his junior year, and he had gone an entire summer without an art lesson. That was about to change, for in the next five minutes, he would be in the art room.<p>

With his personal portfolio in his hand, he walked to class. When he looked in the class room, it was empty. All students had fifteen minutes between classes, and Yugi didn't waste any of it. He had at least ten minutes before another person would even start to show up.

Yugi went to sit at the seat furthest into the classroom. He didn't sit down, but stood. He didn't know why, he just liked standing when using his hands, and art let him do that.

He opened his folder and started drawing. He started out with complete nothing, than it transferred into a strawberry. Then into a strawberry being eaten by a raven.

He gave a quick glance to the watch on his wrist; five minutes had passed and the art teacher should be here soon.

Yugi began to really enjoy drawing this picture. He added more ravens and strawberries, and even a snail.

He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't register it in his head. The figure came up beside Yugi, "Hi,"

Yugi, not looking at the person, used his free arm and wrapped it around this person's side. Keeping his eyes and focus on his new project, "Hey Mr. Rem. Hey, where are the colored pencils?" Yugi finally looked up to see his art teacher.

When he did, he was shocked. It wasn't his old art teacher, , but an older version of Yugi, himself. He had the same black gravity defying hair with red tips and golden bangs. Only this person had a few extra bangs shooting up along his hair.

His facial features were sharper than Yugi's, and his eyes a deep crimson, while Yugi had light amethyst eyes.

Yugi jumped back.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," this unknown person twitched a half smile.

"Oh," Yugi said embarrassed, "Sorry 'bout that," he gave a light blush. He hid it by looking back at him drawing.

"It's ok, nobody was really told about Mr. Rem's retirement," he walked towards a cabinet.

"Retirement?" Yugi, being Mr. Rem's number one student, didn't hear about this.

"Yeah, I'm your new teacher, well… probably. I might just end up being a long term sub," he explained. The new art teacher grabbed something from a shelf and tossed it to Yugi, "There you go,"

It was a packet of colored pencils, "Oh, thanks," he gave a smile to his new art teacher. Yugi sat down in his seat and began to color his drawing.

The new teacher wrote his name on the board and sat down at his desk. He didn't have anything to do so he kicked his feet up on top of his desk.

A thought popped into Yugi's head. He walked over to the sub, "Hey, uhh…" the teacher pointed above him towards the board, Yugi's eyes followed, reading the name on it, Mr. Atemu… I was wondering-"

"Don't worry, I got a note from your old art teacher about you. Just go do your own thing Yugi," he handed a piece of paper with writing on it to Yugi.

"How did you… Oh," wondering how Mr. Atemu knew his name, Yugi had skimmed the note over. It was about Yugi from Mr. Rem. _I have a request for you. I would appreciate it if you let Yugi Motou work on his own projects. He has taken the class many times and I let him working on his own. Thank You_

"I'm guessing that's you," Mr. Atemu told him.

"Yup, that's me," Yugi put the piece of paper on Mr. Atemu's desk and went back to his own.

Less than a minute later, students started coming into the classroom. Yugi tried to ignore the gasp as students saw the similarities between him and their new teacher.

When the bell rang, everyone sat down in the seats they chose. Mr. Atemu, having already removed his feet from his desk, got up and walked to the front of his desk and sat down on it, "Ok, you don't know me, and I only know one of you," he said giving a quick glance to Yugi.

Yugi didn't appear to be paying attention. He was just working on his picture. The student next to Yugi saw their new teacher's glance. He nudged Yugi with his elbow, shaking Yugi out of his focus.

Yugi's head snapped up, "What?" a few of the students started giggling at his reaction. He looked down, sort of embarrassed.

"Go back to your work Yugi," Mr. Atemu told him. With no response, Yugi continued his work.

Time had passed by and Yugi was done with his small project. He began to put it away when the freshmen in front of him, tapped on Yugi's desk, getting said person's attention. He looked at them as they used their mirror they were using to make self portraits, to show Yugi who was behind him.

When he registered this, he jumped in his seat, "How long have you been standing there?" Yugi asked the sub.

"Just long enough to see you not sign and date it," Mr. Atemu told him. Yugi took the black colored pencil and signed his name and put the date on the bottom right corner.

"Happy?" holding up the picture to show he had done so.

Mr. Atemu grabbed it from Yugi, "Yes, Thank you," Yugi said nothing. He didn't want more attention. He already had the entire table of six watching this scene.

Mr. Atemu walked over to his desk and opened a frame on it. He slipped Yugi's picture in and turned it towards the class. Mr. Atemu looked to see Yugi's reaction.

Yugi's face came down from looking at the clock. He started putting the colored pencils away then put them back where Mr. Atemu got them from. He packed up his personal folder then started heading towards the door. Two steps away from the door, he turned back to the teacher. The bell then rang.

"I'll be back study hall for that. You're lucky I have to meet someone," he said playfully, then left for his next class.

"Challenge accepted!" Mr. Atemu called after him.

A student who was leaving turned to him, "What challenge?"

"I don't know," he shrugged and walked back his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Imay: Sup peeps! Imay here, Yami backwards. I will be your sub today. Simply because I want to. Ok, so Mr. Atemu and Yugi are off to a weird start that you couldn't tell they would like each other. Just teacher's pet chiz. But what will happen study hall? We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is a Yaoi, don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Two periods had passed and Mr. Atemu had finished his third class that day. He had a free period because of study hall.<p>

He grabbed the picture frame with Yugi's drawing in it and grabbed some tape. He walked to the desk Yugi was sitting at earlier that day. He kneeled on the floor and put the picture on the bottom of the desk. He tapped it down so it would stay.

He got up and walked all around the room, seeing if there was an angle you could see it at. He was satisfied with his work and went to sit on his desk. When he heard foot steps coming down the hallway, a devilish smile came to his face.

Yugi came into his classroom, "I want my picture," he looked on Mr. Atemu's desk for it, and noticed it was missing, "Where is it?"

Mr. Atemu gestured to the entire classroom, "Find it and you can have it back," Yugi growled but started with the cabinets.

Half of study hall passed and Mr. Atemu was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Yugi was getting quiet pissed and he looked all over the room. At one point, Yugi looked INTO the desk but not underneath them.

"Give my a hint!" he called out.

Mr. Atemu thought about it for a second, "…No," Yugi threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"And what if I don't find it, what happens then?" Yami hopped off his desk and walked to him.

He stopped in front of Yugi, "If you don't find it, not only will I show you were I hid it and keep it, you will come down every study hall and help me decorate this room until it's done,"

Yugi rolled his eyes and continued looking. After a while, it was down to less than two minutes and Yugi was literally running around the room double checking everywhere. It was entertaining for Mr. Atemu.

The bell rang, and Mr. Atemu walked over to Yugi's desk and sat on it, "You should learn to look underneath things as well," He reached under the desk to the bottom of it and pulled off the tapped up picture frame.

Yugi smacked his forehead with his palm, "Aw, don't worry. It's still yours. It always will be since your name is on it," Yami walked back to his desk and pulled out a small paper. He wrote on it and opened his desk and pulled out a small laminator. When it was done he cut it out and handed it to Yugi.

"This my pass?" he asked as he took it.

"Yup. It'll be two, maybe three weeks until we completely finish, so keep that safe,"

"That long? Why?"

"Because for half of study halls, we're going to play a game,"

"A… game." he said with a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look on his face.

Mr. Atemu shrugged his shoulders, "Several different games with bets, I want more pictures,"

"No," his hands turned into fist at his sides.

"You have to if you want to keep that A of yours," he smirked evilly.

"Blackmail?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not your average teacher. You have to earn you're A still, in class or not," He gestured to the door, "You might want to get to lunch,"

"uh-huh," he left the room and headed to lunch. 'I wonder what games we're going to play,' he thought to himself.

He entered the cafeteria after getting his lunch, "Yugi!" someone called to him. Yugi turned to the direction the voice was calling him from. It was Joey, his dirty blond haired friend. Ex-bully to Yugi and now a bully-stopper.

He walked over to the table his friends were at today and sat down, "Hey Jounouchi,"

"Dude, where were you for study hall?"

"Mr. Atemu had me play this game. He stole my picture in art class, and to get it back, I had to find it in the class room," he sighed.

"That him?" his friend Tristan asked him pointing to someone behind him. Yugi turned to see who he was pointing to.

There was Mr. Atemu walking threw the doors with a bagged lunch and heading to the teacher's table, "Yeah that's him,"

"It's freaky how you two look so alike,"

"I know, never thought someone else would have the same hair as me,"

* * *

><p>Mr. Atemu sat down at the teacher's table in the cafeteria. It was like being the new kid at a new school. Except now he was the new adult in a new school.<p>

He took out an orange and bit into it a little to break the skin. He opened a can of soda and took a drink to get the orange peel taste out of his mouth. He looked around the cafeteria and watched the teenagers talking. His eyes stopped when they connected with two familiar amethyst eyes. Full of innocence, but had a hint of frustration within them.

Mr. Atemu knew he was the cause of the frustration in those eyes. He gave a smirk and a slight wave at Yugi. Yugi rolled his eyes and returned to his group.

Mr. Atemu turned to the teacher next to him, "What do you know about Yugi Motou?"

"B-average student, an artist in every class. He doodles on every piece of paper you give him. So much so he doesn't even need to write his name on test,"

"Thanks, I'm Yami Atemu," he said to the other teacher.

"Mai Valentine. I'm Yugi's French teacher," she told him, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just getting some info on the student that's going to be helping me out mmm… til the school year's over,"


	3. Chapter 3

Mokie: Today is Wednesday!

Imay: And you might not know what that means!

Mokie: But to us it means a new chapter of Art Class!

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>The next day had come and Yugi was taking his time getting to Art class. There was something- a lot about the classroom he didn't like anymore. His new art teacher was driving him up a wall. He didn't really even know why. Mr. Atemu just came off cocky and irritating.<p>

Yugi was walking with everyone else in the hallways when two hands put themselves on his shoulder and pushed him to go faster.

"Come on. Come on. Come on," an unknown person told him.

Yugi sped up, "I'm going, I'm going," he turned his head sideways to look at who was pushing him. Two crimson eyes connected with his one and he rolled his. He sped up even more so Mr. Atemu's hand would be off his back.

"Run Yugi!" Yugi started doing just that. Mr. Atemu right behind him doing the same. The two ended up racing each other to the class room. Mr. Atemu began to get ahead, and began to laugh.

Yugi pushed his legs even faster, making the two next to each other. The room was coming up on the left, and since Yugi was on the left of the two, he made it into the room first, "In your face!"

"I let you win,"

"You did not!" he stomped his foot, "Was that our game?"

"Pfft. No. But that gives me an idea of what our game will be," he walked out the room. Yugi wondered where he was going to he headed to the door, "BOO!" Mr. Atemu jumped out in front of him

Yugi flailed his arms out for a second in an automatic, slapping Mr. Atemu's chest, "Ahh!" The students still in the hallway looked over to the two. Yugi started slapping Mr. Atemu's arms on purpose, "What the crap was that for!"

Mr. Atemu pushed past him into the room, "I don't know, just felt like torturing you,"

"You call that torture?" he walked up behind him.

"No, more like just messing with you," he lifted his hand and began rubbing Yugi's head. Yugi took the opportunity of his teacher's defenseless position and began tickling him.

"Ah! Yugi stop!" Mr. Atemu tried pushing Yugi's hands away, but as soon as he did, they returned to his sides, "Why are you torturing me?" he said between laughs and breaths.

"Exactly!" he stopped and let Mr. Atemu catch his breath, "That is torture to basically everyone,"

When Mr. Atemu stopped breathing heavily, it was his turn. He attacked Yugi and started tickling him. Yugi was so shocked by it, he fell to the floor. Mr. Atemu continued tickling his sides.

"Not so funny now hu?"

"Then, why am I, laughing!" a moment passed and Mr. Atemu stopped.

"Did you know your reaction to being tickled is actually a form of panic?" he said as he helped Yugi off the floor.

"That's not surprising. As you can see, I kick and flail when panicking,"

"Yeah," Mr. Atemu started rubbing his side where Yugi kicked him, "I noticed,"

"Oh," Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry,"

Students started coming in the door and Yugi went to his seat. Mr. Atemu went to his too and looked at something on his computer.

Yugi gasped and ran out the door. Mr. Atemu looked to the door and walked over to it, "Blaaa!" Yugi jumped out in front him. Mr. Atemu jumped back and gasped, "Hmm, was looking for a bigger reaction. But seriously, I gotta go get my portfolio,"

Mr. Atemu shooed him away, and Yugi left. He came back later and walked up to Mr. Atemu's desk where he was at, "Which one today?" he handed the teacher his folder.

Mr. Atemu took it and looked through the pictures, his eyes wide as he saw the talent in the pictures. They got wider as he saw one, "This one," he took I out and laid it on his desk.

Yugi went back to his desk and the class went by smoothly. When the class was over, everyone left for their next class. Yugi went to French with Miss Valentine, and later came back to the art room for study hall.

"What's going on today, Mr. Atemu?" Yugi asked him as he entered the room.

"One, call me Yami when we're alone. Second, what's with the total attitude change?"

"Probably because you didn't come off as a total prick today,"

"A prick, was I?" Yugi gasped at what he said, "I believe that disserves a detention mister,"

An idea came to Yugi, "Let's play the game for it," snapping his fingers as he said it.

"The students are in their study halls on the first floor, and the hallways are clear. It's race day,"

"Let's go!" the two ran out the door and ran down the hallway to the gym. The two entered the gym. It was empty and seemed really big without any other students in it.

"It seems boring in here, wanna go outside to the tract?"

"Sure. It's sunny out so it'll be nice,"

They went outside, and as soon as they stepped onto the track Yami ran to the middle. Yugi followed behind, "What's going on?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I just want to be out here," he sat down in the grass and stretched out.

"M'k," he sat down too, "We can just enjoy the sun, but no detention,"

"There never was going to be one," for almost the entire period, the two relaxed in the sun. When the period was over, they walked inside. Yugi left for lunch. When he got their, he noticed everyone was watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mokie: It's Wed-nes-day! And you all know what that means.

Imay: Maybe they have forgotten…

Mokie: If you have…

Imay: It means…

Mokie & Imay: Art Class!

Imay: That's right peoples. We have kept our promise to update on Wednesdays. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Mokie: Let us read…

* * *

><p>Yugi sat down with his friends Joey and Tristan. He turned to look at all of the students watching him. It was creeping him out.<p>

Yugi returned his attention back to his friends and saw Joey making kissy faces at him. Tristan elbowed him in the side and he stopped, "What the hell?" Yugi said confused.

Tristan tried to hold his laughter, but when Joey burst out laughing, Tristan joined. After a few moments the two settled down. Yugi just stared at them with a confused face.

Tristan broke the silence, "You do relies this school has windows?

"Doesn't every building?" Yugi said pointing out the obvious.

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Basically everyone saw you and the art teacher having a date out on the track," he explained.

Yugi jump in his chair in shock, "What? That was NOT a date!"

"Sure, then why was Mr. Atemu making googly eyes at you?"

"He was not! And how could you tell? You were looking through a window in the school!"

"Jeez, don't have to get so defensive about you and your boyfriend," said Tristan.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yugi screamed at them. He stood up and slammed his hands into the table. His face reddened and he sat back down.

"Then why are you blushing?" Joey said quietly, trying for it to only be heard by Tristan, but Yugi heard it anyways.

Yugi huffed and walked out of the cafeteria. He walked down the hallways mumbling to himself, "Not my damn boyfriend. Finally get a goddamn teacher that cares about me outside of class and everyone thinks we like each other," he gave a glance into the art room as he past it. Yami was eating his lunch and reading a book.

Yugi gave another huff and picked up his pace, "Of course I don't like him. He's a teacher and I'm a student and we're both guys!"

Yugi didn't see that Yami noticed him when he walked by. He set down his book and got off his chair. Yugi was not in the lunchroom and he looked mad. He looked out his door and saw Yugi walking away, talking to himself, "Yugi? What's wrong?" he asked as he walked towards him

Yugi turned to look at Yami. His face reddened and he turned around again. He started walking even faster. Yami jogged up to Yugi and grabbed Yugi's shoulders lightly, "What's wrong?" he asked sternly.

"Nothing!" he shook himself out of Yami's grasp and continued his walk to anywhere else. Yami wasn't about to give up. He grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him closer, "I'm not your boyfriend!" Yugi screamed at him.

Yami gasped. He let his grip loose and Yugi took off running down the hallway. Yami just watched him run away until he turned the corner. Yami was speechless. Of course Yugi wasn't his boyfriend. So he and Yugi hung out a little during school, that didn't mean anything, did it?

Yugi ran to his locker and pulled out the pass that Yami gave him. He dug into his backpack and pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the piece of paper into several smaller pieces. He left them at the bottom of his locker and shut it.

Where was he to go now? He didn't want to go back to lunch, or in the direction of Yami. Maybe he could to one of his class's classroom and study. That way he could be away with a reason. He grabbed his French binder and headed towards the French room.

His teacher wasn't there so he turned the lights on and took his normal seat and pulled out his homework due in a few days. Turning Japanese phrases into French. Easy.

Yugi finished his homework just before the bell rang and he left the classroom. He past Miss Valentine on his way to his locker and she stopped him.

"What's the matter Yugi? You look down," she asked him.

Yugi gave her a small smile, trying to deceive her that nothing was the matter, "Nothing Miss Valentine,"

She scoffed at him, "Don't lie Yugi. You lying is almost as obvious as your paper being yours," Yugi looked down at the ground. Her face softened and she put a hand on his back, guiding him to her room, "Come on Yugi. You can tell me,"

The French teacher and Yugi walked back to her room. She sat down at her desk and Yugi pulled up a seat in front of it.

She gestured for him to start. Yugi told her how Yami Atemu met and what their bet was with the games. How he lost the first one and how they were going to race. But since it was really nice out they just enjoyed the sun. Then what his friends said and the stares he was getting.

"And because they saw you hanging out with your teacher, they think you guys are together?" she concluded.

"Yeah. I don't know why., but I sort of freaked out and ran away. I came here and did my homework," he showed her the completed assignment, "and I think I cooled down," he explained.

She took the paper and put it on her desk, "I think that's messed up. But you have admit, he is really cute," Yugi gave her a stern look, "Ooo, death glare. I was just kidding, but you do like him," she accused him.

"W-What? No. Of course not,"

"Then why are you blushing?" she played with one of her blond bangs.

"I, don't know…" he thought about it for a second. Why did he get defensive when she said Yami was cute? Did he like his art teacher? If anything at all, only a really small crush. He only met him yesterday.

Mai reached into her desk and pulled out a green apple and bit into it, "You know," she said with her mouth full, "he asked me about you yesterday," she swallowed.

Yugi's attention returned to her, "Really?" he asked a bit excited.

"Yeah," she took another bite, "Something about how you were going to help him out for a while,"

Yugi gasped. Why did he have to cut up his pass? He couldn't tape it together, his study hall teacher would never accept it. He really, really didn't want to face Yami after what happened earlier. What was he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Mokie: I know it's a day late. I'm sorry. If you live in Pennsylvania, you might understand this. I went to Knobels for the day, and when I got back I just fell asleep on the couch. I was exhausted. But at least I got to ride the Phoenix three times.

Imay: It was EPIC! Why didn't we ride it more?

Mokie: Because it's not cheap. Next time we'll get the wrist bands so we can ride it as many times as we want.

Imay: Ok. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy this late chapter of Art Class.

* * *

><p><em>No. Don't enter just yet. Wait for when he turns away from the class to sneak in. Sit at a different desk. He'll never notice. <em>Yugi told him as he looked into the art room, waiting for an opportunity to enter without being noticed by Yami.

Students passed him and entered the art room. Yami eventually opened up a cabinet to get something for a student. Yugi took this opportunity and slid into the room. He sat down at a seat that no one usually sat at, located at the back of the class.

So he was hiding from his teacher. So he might have a small crush on him. Who gave a crap?

…he did.

Yugi looked over to Yami and… and… and… he felt nothing. Nothing was there as he looked at his teacher. Yami just walked around the room and Yugi felt bored. That ruled out crush.

He turned his attention to his folder. He got out a piece of blank paper and a pencil. A made up creature appeared onto the paper. It was some sort fox looking monster with four eyes, one behind the other on both sides of its face. Two fluffy tails came next, then a swirl designed on the monster's neck. It turned out very chibi looking.

Yugi looked to his right for a second then did a double take. Yami was sitting next to him looking very bored while watching video along with the rest of the class. The side of his face on his hand, his eyes half open, and mouth slightly opened.

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked around the room. Almost every other person there had the same expression. The ones that didn't were asleep. What the hell was so boring to make all of them like this?

Yugi looked up to the T.V. and figured out why. A documentary of cave paintings was playing on the old crappy school television. Yugi tried to pay a little attention to it but ended up yawning and setting his head on the desk. He decided to join the sleeping group.

In the mind of Yugi, the room became very warm and comforting. Soothing as a distant and quiet beat had him falling into an even deeper sleep. His dream had an unknown person whispering sweet nothings into his ear. A warm touch came to his face as they used their hand to cradle his face.

Yugi looked up the person, but only saw a shadow. The shadow opened its eyes and the entire thing was a bright yellow.

Yugi opened his eyes into the real world to find him against someone's chest, a hand combing through his hair and a hum coming from the person. He noticed he was still in his chair, just leaning against them.

Yugi gave a waking up yawn and the person's hands let go of Yugi. Yugi pulled back and looked up to Yami's soft, almost loving face.

Yugi rubbed his eye with his palm, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," he lied. He looked around the room to find it empty. Class must be over. Then it clicked in his head. He slept on Yami. He gave a weirded out look and grabbed his stuff and got off his chair.

Yami got out of the chair he was using, "That's alright. Most of the class was asleep at the end. I tried to wake you up, but you just curled into me," he gave a small laugh.

Yugi rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving Yami to himself. Yami walked around the room picking up and pencils the students left and put them in a decorative cup on his desk. He pushed the television to the side of the room since he didn't need it next class.

He sat down at his desk and thought about what happened with him and Yugi yesterday. Reasons why Yugi were unknown until Mai filled him in. Teenagers just never change. But… that got him thinking. Why did he take an interest in this one student?

* * *

><p>Yugi sat at his desk for study hall, doing what the period was meant for. He sat next to Joey reading comic books, of course hidden from the teacher with real books.<p>

Some time had passed and the study hall teacher got a phone call. As he got up to go answer it, Yugi had a bad, BAD, feeling in the pit of his stomach. He scrounged his face up and hid his face into his book. Hoping so much it wasn't Yami.

"Weevil, you are wanted in the principal's office," the teacher said.

_Oh thank god! _Was all Yugi could think of. He relaxed a little and continued his manga reading. A note dropped in front of him on top of his book. Yugi looked over to Joey who was reading his hidden comic book. He probably did it.

He opened the note, '_aren't you suppost to be somewhere?'_

Yugi sighed as he rolled his eyes, '_yeah, but I really can't,' _he tossed it in front of Joey's book. Joey looked at Yugi confused but then realized the teacher behind him. Yami had his hand held out for the note. Joey gave it to him without Yugi noticing.

Yami wrote on the note more and dropped it in front of Yugi. Yugi looked to Joey as he was moving back into his reading position, making Yugi believe more it was Joey writing the note to him. He opened it up '_why?'_

'_I'm pass-less,' _he gave it to Joey who just handed it to Yami. The cycle continued.

'_What did you do?'_

'_Lost it,'_

'_Liar,'_

'_OK, so I cut it up,'_

'_Why?' _

'_Because I didn't want to go anymore,'_

'_Didn't?'_

'_Well I didn't when I did it. But I cut it without really thinking, and now I'm here,' _Yami rolled his eyes and grabbed Yugi by the ear pulling him out of his seat.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch- oh hi," he said as he looked up to who was pulling his ear. He noticed the note in Yami's hands so he looked back to Joey. Joey was having a silent laugh fit at Yugi's dumbness.

Yami pulled him towards the door, "Is he in trouble?" Yugi's study hall teacher asked.

"Yeah," the entire class went 'Ooo,' as the two left.

Yami walked down the halls as he pulled Yugi with him, "Can you let go of my ear now?"

"No, you deserve it,'

"Do not," Yugi argued.

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do too,"

"You're not going to trick me with that,"

"Darn…" Yugi said as they finally made it to the art room.


	6. Chapter 6

Mokie: OK, even I confused myself about their relationship. That is until Imay explained it to me…

Imay: I'm just smarter than the average Yami. Yami likes Yugi, but he doesn't know why. Yugi on the other hand is crossing over the emotions that are hate and love. To understand this, you have to know that those two emotions are connected strongly and could switch easily. At the moment, Yugi is crossing over a lower level of the two that is like and annoyed. Understand?

Mokie: Man, you and I are going to pass high school with ease. :D

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and please enjoy chapter six of Art Class. We know it's early but we just wanted to give you guys an extra chapter this week. That means you'll still get one on wednesday :)

* * *

><p>"Wow. That's... a lot of games," Yugi looked over the tower of games on Yami's desk. Yami let go of Yugi's ear and they walked to the desk.<p>

Yugi rubbed his ear as he looked through the game names, "Sorry, Scrabble, Guess who- Life!" he grabbed the three games that were on top of the game and set them to the side.

Yami grabbed the game before Yugi could get to it, "No, no. No, no," he held the game up above Yugi's head, "First is punishment, mister ditcher,"

"And what are you going to do, sir Temy?"

With this question came silence from the both of them. Yami's face turned serious and Yugi was taken aback by his reaction. Yami raised his hand slowly to the side of Yugi's face.

Yugi blushed deeply and his heart pounded in his chest as Yami's eyes flickered from Yugi's eyes to his lips.

Yami leaned in closer, losing the distance between their faces. Yugi breathes turned shallow and quick.

Their lips connected and Yugi felt a zap go through his entire body. Yami pulled away to look at Yugi's face. His eyes were wide with disbelief. He touched his lips and blushed deeply again.

Yami let his hand fall from Yugi's face and took a step back, waiting for a slap or something.

Yugi slowly started raising his hand, and Yami closed his eyes. But Yugi didn't slap him. Instead he slipped his arms around Yami and laid his head on the teacher's chest.

Yami opened his eyes, shocked from Yugi's reaction.

Yugi took a deep breath and let it go, "You've made things very weird now,"

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him closer, "I know,"

* * *

><p>"And I believe that's four to one wins," Yugi placed down a pair of eights on the table, "You're bad at go fish,"<p>

"I'm not bad, you're just better," he grabbed all the cards and put them into the case, "Come on. We're going to put out some projects in the display case,"

The two walked to a closet and Yami opened it. Inside it were clay frogs, all painted a different shade of green. Yami started looking through them and handed Yugi two of them.

Yugi walked to a desk and set them down and went walked back to Yami and was handed two more while Yami had one in his hand.

They were set on the desk with the two frogs and Yami went to his desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a key. He went outside the class and opened the large glass case imbedded into the hallway wall.

Yugi slid two of the frogs on the bottom shelf and Yami put the other three with them, "Now the dragons,"

"Dragons? What dragons?" Yugi asked him.

"The ones that you would have gotten to do if you were in the next level," Yami explained.

"Craptastic,"

"Well… I could let you make one, if I got a little something," Yugi rolled his eyes and grabbed Yami's tie and pulled him into the class room.

Yugi turned to face him and leaned up to Yami and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yami met Yugi half way to their kiss. They pulled apart and then kissed more passionately.

Yugi didn't relies they had been traveling backwards until he hit a desk. Yami picked him up, still in their kiss, and sat him on the table, and their tongues started battling for dominance.

They pulled apart to breathe, "All this so you can make a clay dragon?"

"You would have let me make it anyway,"

"This is true," Yami kissed him again and got off of Yugi and helped him off the desk. It was two days later from their first kiss together, meaning it was Friday, "but first we need to put them out for display,"

They walked to another closet and got out five dragons and put them in the glass case, then orcas, and then spiders, which Yugi refused to touch.

"Arachnophobic, are we?"

"Yes. Now just keep them away from me," his body shook as it shivered from thinking about the eight legged creatures.

"Aww, does my Yugi need a hug?" Yami asked with his arms open.

"Put the spider down and I might think about," Yami set the clay spider down and held his arms out for Yugi, "No,"

Yami dropped his arms, "Why?"

"You're infected now,"

"It's clay!"

"It's a spider,"

"It's a clay spider,"

"So you admit it was a spider!"

Yami stuck his tongue at Yugi and the little one walked closer to him, "You're such a kid," he gave Yami a hug, and Yami wrapped his arms around the little one's waist.

"I know," he chuckled.

"So I forgot to ask you,"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of punishment was kissing me?" he looked up at Yami.

"I thought you wouldn't like it," he joked. He let Yugi go and gave him a kiss, "Was I wrong?"

"No duh. Does anything else need to be done for today?" He took Yami's key and went to lock the display case up again.

Yami shook his head, "Nope, but guess what,"

"Umm… your car is actually an autobot,"

"That's not what I was going to tell you, but now I have to kill you,"

"What is it?"

"I have a meeting in two weeks to see if I can stay here permanently,"

"Yay! I'm one hundred percent sure they'll keep you here. I mean… what would we do if they didn't?" he dropped his face. That's a thought he hasn't had yet.

"We'd… make it work," let lifted Yugi's head and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mokie: Damn! These people already know what'll happen.

Imay: You're just that predictable.

Mokie: I'm not predictable. They just guess to accurately.

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and enjoy chapter 7.

* * *

><p>One and a half weeks later…<p>

Yugi sat in the study hall classroom, chewing on the cap of his pen. He nervously looked around the room after he gave up trying to read his book.

Joey watched him and shook his head. He didn't know why his friend was so anxious, or why his friend wasn't happy he wasn't in that stupid art room. He's never been to a full study hall since school started, and until a little more than a week ago, he didn't want to.

Unknown to Joey, Yugi was wonder why Yami told him he didn't need to come down. He told him today at art. Why, Yugi didn't know. He tried to convince himself that Yami was just letting him catch up on his studies, but that didn't settle well with him.

And unknown to Yugi, Mai had trapped Yami.

"Don't look so glum. It's just an early lunch and some teacher talk," Mai said setting down her yogurt on the desk she was sitting at.

Yami was sitting at his desk. His legs kicked up on top of his desk and he stared at the ceiling, "Sorry Mai, just…" he paused as he tried to think of the right word to use.

"Bored since you don't have your precious Yugi against your lips?" she asked him, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah- wait, what?" he jumped out of his chair, "How the hell do you know about that?"

"Oh, please. I came yesterday during study hall and looked into the window to see you two swallowing each other's faces," she flipped her hair.

"Man, I need a curtain for that thing," he sat back in his chair.

"No, what you need to do is stop this relationship before it gets you fired and him expelled," she walked over to him, "and that's only the beginning,"

"But I don't want to give Yugi up,"

"Look, I won't tell anyone, but you need to do what's best for the both of you," she sighed, "We've all had our little crushes on high school students, especially the young and single teachers."

"Oh," he got out of his seat, "and have you crushed on a student?" he asked her.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. It's none of your business,"

"And my relationship with Yugi is none of yours,"

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's one of Yugi's friends, Joey Wheeler,"

"Which one is that?"

"You're dating the midget and you don't even know who his friends are? And what does he even know about you?" she sat back in her seat.

"I'm working on that,"

"Well what have you been doing in here besides making out? I can see the rooms coming together. Cheesy posters on the wall, random pictures around the room, decorated cabinets, and the display case is full," she crossed her legs and flipped her hair.

"We play games,"

"Games? Why not try truth or dare? You can learn stuff and have some fun at the same time,"

"I might try that. So who is this friend of Yugi?"

"The one with the blond hair and golden eyes," she sighed.

"He's gay,"

"What?"

"When I watch Yugi in the lunchroom, I sometimes see him looking over to some brunette with a poll up his butt,"

Mai shrugged, "It's not like I was going to do anything," she looked at Yami who looked anxious, "What?"

"My arms feel empty," he kept trying to wrap his arms around nothing in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Yami, are you here?" Yugi looked into the art room to find it empty. He huffed and walked more into the room.<p>

An idea came to Yugi and he walked over to Yami's desk. He ducked under the desk and waited.

Some time passed and the lights turned on. Yugi pulled out his phone and waited for Yami to sit down. Yami did what he usually did when he was alone; kick his feet up on the desk.

Yugi waited a bit more before texting him.

'Why do you always kick your feet up?'

'How would you know about that?'

'I'm locked inside one of the closets and looking through a key hole,'

'Is that even possible?'

'Apparently,'

Yami got off of his seat and walked around the room opening all of the closets. They were all unlocked.

Yami was confused, 'Liar,' he turned back to his desk to find Yugi sitting at his desk. His feet kicked up on top of it, and a big grin on his face.

Yugi stuck his tongue out at him, "This really is comfortable,"

"I noticed," he sat on the desk, "So umm…. How was study hall?"

"Boring, but full of kisses,"

"What?"

"One of the teachers brought in their new puppy for everyone to see," he explained, "I don't see how that's boring, but they did only visited for about five minutes,"

"Oh, puppy kisses,"

"I never said that,"

Yami leaned closer to Yugi and gave him a kiss, "But you taste like kibble,"

"And now I say it was the puppy," he laughed, "So how was your study hall?"

"I was horrible, Yugi!" he said dramatically.

"What happened?"

"We've been caught!" again, dramatically.

"What!" Yugi jumped out of his seat, "By whom?"

Yami grabbed Yugi's shirt and pulled him closer, "It was Mai, Yugi. She saw us yesterday," he pulled Yugi closer and gave him a dramatically deep and passionate kiss then let him go, "But we're good. She's on our side," he patted Yugi's head.

Yugi stared at him blackly. He blinked, "Then how was it horrible?"

"You weren't there," Yami took his seat back, "So what do you want to do for the best period of the day known as lunch?"

"Hide. And. Seek," Yugi has wanted to play that forever in the school now.

"Really?"

"Yes, one hundred percent really,"

"Okay then…" he closed his eyes and covered them, "One, two, three,"

"No! Outside. Move it mister," He pushed Yami out the door, "Count to sixty," he closed the door and ran to the place he always wanted to hide.

In the corner of the art room was a sink. He slipped underneath and squeezed as much as he could into it then put rolls of paper towels in the extra room. If Yami were to look in there, all he would see was the paper towels. Hehe…

He heard the door open and start looking through something. He heard footsteps come towards him but Yami didn't open his cabinet.

He continued to look around the room, "Are you even in here?"

Yugi didn't answer; he waited too long for a game of hide and seek in the school. Course it wasn't how a lot of kids, included Yugi, wanted. At night, all lights out, the entire school in on it, and once you're found, you have to help find the other kids.

There was a knock on the door and Yami walked over to it and opened it, "Joey?"


	8. Chapter 8

Mokie: This…. is AWESOME! I knew some of my friends liked yaoi, not ALL of them. And I found out that some of my family members like it. That's either an awesome life or perverted life. Or both.

Imay: I just can't believe he likes it.

Mokie: We knew he was a pervert before we knew he was bi. It was all leading up to yaoi.

Imay: It was, wasn't it? Well, on with chapter eight. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>"Hey Mr. Atemu. I was wondering where Yugi was," Joey explained. Yami looked around the room and shrugged.<p>

"I honestly don't know. He wanted to play hide and seek, so now I'm seeking,"

"Hide and seek?" Yami nodded, "It's not even study hall. Why is he here? He should be in the cafeteria eating lunch,"

"He's the one who came down, I didn't invite him. Tell you what, you find him and you can take him,"

Joey rolled his eyes and walked into the room, "Yugi's small so he'd use that to his advantage," he told himself. Joey walked over to the cabinet Yugi was hiding at and opened it.

All he saw was the paper towels so he closed it. Yugi let out the breath he was holding. A few minutes past before Joey gave up.

"I don't know where he is. Just like when we where kids,"

"We give up!" Yami called out.

Yugi pushed through the paper towels and fell out of the cabinet, "Yes! Eat it, bitches!"

"You gonna take that?" Joey asked Yami.

Yami shrugged, "Kinda have to," Yami walked over to his secret love, "Good hiding spot,"

"Thanks," he twisted side to side, "Give up sooner next time. I was getting sore in there," Yugi had to resist leaning up for a kiss.

"Come on Yug', lets go to lunch," Joey grabbed Yugi's sleeve and pulled him to the door.

"But I'm not hungry," Yugi grabbed the door frame and kept from going with Joey, "I'm staying,"

"No, you should go," Yami petted his head. He leaned down to whisper in Yugi's ear, "Come see me after school though,"

Yugi nodded and walked away with Joey. The two friends walked to the lunchroom and sat down with Tristan.

"Took you long enough. Where were you? At the café down the street?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope. He was were we thought he was," Joey rolled his eyes, "Why are you always there anyways?"

"It's every kids' dream. Fun in school," Yugi half lied.

Joey and Tristan thought about that for a second, "Can we join?" Joey asked.

"No!" Yugi said sounding appalled.

"Why not?" asked Tristan.

"Because unlike you guys, I have qualities that make me a favorite," he stuck his tongue out at them. Tristan laughed but Joey stayed silent.

Yugi looked to where Joey's eyes led. His honey eyes led him to another student. Seto Kiaba, a well known but not popular person.

Yugi had caught Joey looking at him before, almost every day at lunch. He knew of Joey's love for the teenage brunette. The two use to always bicker, but Seto got tired of it and ignored Joey.

Joey missed Seto and the bickering between the two. That feeling soon turned into love. Now here he was, observing from afar.

Yugi turned back to the two, "But seriously, no. That room is my escape from… all this," he gestured to everything.

"Selfish butt," Tristan grumbled.

The bell rang and everyone left the lunch room.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Yugi opened his locker and put in anything unneeded inside it. He looked to the bottom of the locker to see the remains of his original pass, and the stack of colorful replacement passes Yami gave him.

He put what he needed into his backpack and headed down to see Yami.

"Hey Yami, What's up?" he asked as he walked into the room. Yami was at his desk, typing on his computer.

"The sky," he said getting up from his desk.

"Boo. Bad joke," Yugi closed the door and noticed a small curtain over the window. When did that get there?

Yami walked over to him and gave him a kiss then led him over to the desk, "Do you have to be anywhere in the next couple hours?"

"Um… no. Why?" Yugi asked. Yami gave him a box of random crap.

"Then you're coming with me. Come on," he grabbed another box and they left the room. They walked out to the parking lot. Yami signaled for Yugi to get in the car as he did.

"Toss that stuff in the back and duck down," Yami drove out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked him.

"On a date,"

"Really? To where?"

"Somewhere," they turned into a small parking lot and parked.

The couple got out of the car and Yugi looked around, "Where are we?"

"In the forest of the park. Where I come from, the park forest was where I hung out with my friends. The thing about these places is that they always have something hiding within them," he took Yugi's hand and lead him into the trees.

"Yami, I don't think we should be here," Yugi said nervously.

"It's in the public park, we're fine," he led him more into the woods. After a couple minutes of wondering, Yami stopped. Yugi moved to his side and looked up.

In a large tree was a tree house that was in good shape. The window curtains looked a little tattered though.

"Looky here," Yami let go of Yugi's hand and started climbing the wooden steps up the tree. He got to the top and walked into the tree house, "Do you want to come up? It's perfectly safe,"

"I guess," Yugi climbed up the ladder too and looked around it. It was a circular with two windows. It had a green rug in the middle of it and hanging from limbs were some lanterns.

On the other side of the circular room was a door way and passed that was a thick rope net that led to a different floor. Yami led Yugi up the net to it. Unlike the first floor, this one was square with no roof. Instead of a wall, it had a wooden railing.

Yugi looked at the woods that this wonderful tree house was at to look at the start of changing colors of leaves. Yami came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his little one's waist. He kissed Yugi's neck making Yugi moan at the touch.

Yami bit at Yugi's neck than licked the spot. Yugi, in response, turned in Yami's arms.

"Yami, I don't want a hickey to explain to my parents,"

"Ok," he gave him a small kiss, then a deeper one. Yami cupped Yugi's face and pulled him closer. Yugi's hands traveled up Yami's body to behind his neck. They pulled apart to breath and kissed again.

Yami pulled apart and took Yugi's hand. He led him to the middle and they both laid down. Yugi laid against Yami's body and sighed, "You're the best teacher ever,"

"I don't know if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing," Yami gave him a small kiss then looked up to the sky, "I want to know more about you," Yami told him.

Yugi sat up, "Ok, what do you want to know?"

Yami sat up to, "Why do you keep retaking art?"

"Well, that starts with freshman year, semester two. There was a mix up in the computers and it gave me Art twice. When I went to go see Mr. Rem about dropping the class to take another, he offered that I could just take the class again and receive an A,"

"And he let you do your own thing?"

"Yup. He gave me the same offer when we were signing up for new classes,"

"And you took it," Yami concluded, "Well, ask me a question,"

"Why me? Of all students?"

"I have yet to figure that out. Maybe because it was fun to get under your skin really easy. That could be apart of it. Ok, umm… When's your birthday?"

"December 19th,"

"And that's when you'll turn seventeen, right?" Yugi nodded.

"And yours?"

"May 7th,"

"And you're twenty-three right now right?" Yami nodded, "Guess what I want to do with my life,"

"What do you want to do? Obviously doing something with art,"

"No. Don't just assume stuff,"

"Then what do you want to do?"

Yugi leaned against Yami and wrapped an arm around Yami's torso, "I want to do what my grandfather does. He's an archaeologists and he travels to Egypt a lot. I went with him one time and I loved it,"

Yami gave him another kiss, "That's a shame, we could have made beautiful art together,"

"That sounds really perverted,"

"Maybe it was sup-" Yugi's phone rang, interrupting Yami. Yugi had a guilty look on his face as he opened it and answered it.

"Hi Mom. Yes, I know I'm not at home. I'm hanging out with someone. No I don't want the ladle. It's not like we had plans. Mom, I'm sixteen, I'll be fine. Ok… Love you too. Bye," he turned to Yami, "Hypothetically, what could we do in twenty minutes for me to get home?"

Yami laughed, "Well, it took about five or six minutes to find this place. And it would take about ten minutes to drive you home, so we could do this for four minutes," Yami pushed Yugi against the wooden floor and gently kissed Yugi.

He lowered his lips to Yugi's neck and bit where he did before. He sucked on it and bit it then licked over it to cease some of the pain.

Yugi moaned at the touch and gave in. He could race upstairs when he got home and find his mom's foundation to cover the hickey up.

When Yami was done he pulled Yugi up, "We should get going," he whispered. Yugi nodded and they left the tree house and found there way back to the car.

Yugi told Yami where he lived and Yami drove him there. Yugi and Yami shared their final kiss of the day and Yugi left the car. He watched Yami drive down the street and turn onto another. Yugi walked into his home.

Luckily his mom was tending to the garden in the backyard so he raced upstairs to his mom's bathroom. He opened one of the cabinet to show four different foundations.

He took the one that looked closest to his skin color and crossed the hallway to his room and bathroom. He opened it and looked at the hickey that was starting to form.

Just before he was going to apply some of it, he noticed something about the hickey.

"How the hell did he get it to look like a 'Y?'"


	9. Chapter 9

Mokie: People are going to hate me. It's gonna be sweet!

Imay: You want people to dislike you?

Mokie: That's not what I meant, just that- um… Yeah. I do.

Imay: Hmm, nice to know. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy chapter nine.

* * *

><p>The weekend had passed and Monday had begun. Yugi was at his locker gathering his portfolio when Mai passed by.<p>

"Hey Yugi, did you hear about Yami's meeting?"

"No, Why?" Yugi set himself up for disappointment.

Mai gave a flip of her hair, "The school board has made him the permanent art teacher," she gave him a wink and walked off.

A huge smile crossed Yugi's face and his body radiated happiness. He slammed his locker shut and raced off to the art room.

He pushed passed the crowd of students and finally made it to the room. He stood outside the door and looked in. Yami was standing at his desk moving some papers around on it.

Yugi started bouncing in place until he couldn't hold it back any longer. He sprinted into the room after his loved teacher. Of course making sure the door closed after him.

"Yami!" he jumped on the surprised teacher, knocking him to the ground. Yugi, on top of Yami, started kissing the school's new art teacher.

Yami didn't kiss back, but pushed him away a bit so he could see Yugi's face, "Yugi, you need to get off,"

"W-why?" Yugi stuttered.

"Young man, I'm going to have to ask you to get off of Mr. Atemu immediately," a deep and scary voice came from the other side of the room.

Yugi's blood ran cold. He started shaking, and he could barely breathe, "I don't want to. I don't want to," he repeated over and over in a whisper.

"Yugi. Get up," Yami told him sternly. Yugi nodded and slowly got off the floor. He kept his gaze to the floor.

"Young man, please leave this room. Go down to the office and call your parents and arrange for them to come pick you up as soon as possible," the man said.

Yugi looked up to the man, then Yami. Yami nodded slightly so Yugi left the room.

'What have I done? That must have been the worst thing I could have done and I did it. Not only have I messed up our relationship, but Yami will loose the job he just got!' Yugi thought to himself on the way down to the office.

He could barely breathe, he was somewhat shaking, and he had to use everything he had to try to not cry.

When he made it to the office, he walked up to a desk, "I was told to call my parents to get them to come pick me up,"

"Are you in trouble?" to woman behind the desk asked. Yugi nodded. She shook her head slightly and handed him a phone. He dialed in his house number and it rang a few times.

Someone picked up the phone, "Hello?" his mother asked.

Yugi swallowed, "Hi Mom…"

"Yugi? Are you okay sweetie?" she asked him. She sounded very worried.

"No, I'm not. Can you come pick me up at school?" he asked her trying hard to not cry.

"Absolutely. I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you, bye," they hung up and Yugi gave the phone back. He turned and walked to a chair and sat down.

His mother entered the office later and Yugi look up at her. She was of average height for a woman and she had short pinkish red hair that surrounded her soft features.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" she asked him sincerely.

Yugi got off of the chair and walked to her, head hanging, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go home," she nodded and pull a hand on his back and guided him out of the school.

The two drove home in silence and Yugi walked up the stairs to his room. His mom let him be, seeing his mood.

Yugi walked into his room and flopped down on his bed. He buried his head into his pillow and the dam broke.

Tears ran down his face for over and hour. His mom knocked on his bedroom door and he sat up and tried to wipe his face with his already soaked sleeve.

She opened the door and looked inside. The sight of her son broke her heart. His face was all red and his eyes puffy from crying for a while.

She walked over to him and sat down on his bed next to Yugi. She slipped a hand to the side of his head and pulled him to lean on her.

"The school called earlier," she told him. Yugi made a small noise telling her to continue, "They told me what happened between you and Mr. Atemu. I'm not very proud of your relationship with him, but I'm not angry with you,"

Yugi turned his head to look at her, and he started crying again. It broke his mother's heart more and she hugged him and let him cry all he needed.

After a little, Yugi's tears lightened and he sat up. His mom pushed one of his bangs out of his face. Yugi sniffled as the last tears flowed down.

Yugi's mom tilted her head slightly and gave him a small smile. Yugi felt better. He even gave his mom a small smile back, but it disappeared when he remembered he possibly and probably got Yami fired.

His mom sighed, "Lay down for a little honey, I'm going to go start lunch," he laid down and she covered him up with a blanket. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Yugi curled up in his blankets and thought about what would happen. Would he ever see Yami again? Was he going to get expelled? Could he do anything to make things better?

Yugi didn't relies he fell asleep until his mom woke him up, "Yugi, there's someone at the door," she told him calmly.

Yugi was confused. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs. He opened the door to Yami's face. Yami went from calm to heart broken at seeing Yugi's face.

He quickly grabbed Yugi and held him close, "Your eyes are so puffy," he whispered in Yugi's ear as he petted the back of Yugi's head.

Yugi couldn't breathe for a few seconds. He finally managed to take a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Yami. His tears came back as he hugged him.

Yami's hand went up and down Yugi's back trying to comfort him. He shushed him, "Why are you crying little one?" he asked him.

"I messed up badly," he said between breaths, "I'm so sorry…,"

Yami pulled away slightly and kissed away a tear coming out of Yugi's eye, causing him to give a small giggle, "It's not your fault. The entire year, the only person that has been in that room that early was me. You couldn't have known that man was going to be there," he gave Yugi a deep kiss making the tears dry up and lifting Yugi's mood tenfold.

Yugi's mom cleared her throat causing both boys to look at her, "I suspect you are the art teacher, Yami," she said sternly.

Yami nodded and held out his hand, "Yami Atemu, a pleasure to meet you,"

She shook his hand and gave him a small smile, "Would you like to join us for lunch, Mr. Atemu?"

"Yami, and no. I just came to tell Yugi something," he told her. She nodded and left the two alone.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked worried.

"Don't feel bad, but there is going to be an investigation. And during that, I won't be working. It's guaranteed that I won't come back at all," Yami could see the start of tears so he kissed Yugi's nose, making Yugi smile, "In the investigation, I'm going to say some things that could seem very hurtful to you,"

Yugi looked at him, "Why would you do that?"

"This is why I'm telling you. Those words will be lies and it's only to keep you in school. I promise, okay?" Yugi nodded and Yami slipped something in Yugi's back pocket. Yami gave him another kiss, "I'll see you soon,"

Yami let Yugi go and walked back to his car and drove off.

Yugi pulled out the piece of paper in his back pocket. It had an address on it and Yami's name under it. Yugi smiled and walked into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Imay: Wow. Really?

Mokie:… shut up…

Imay: You actually cried while writing the last chapter?

Mokie: It was very sad! And only a really small amount. Two tears, I counted.

Imay: You're twisted…

Mokie: _You're_ twisted_._

Imay: But you have to be twisted to create me, which you did. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Here we go,' Yugi thought to himself. He looked at the address then to the door he was standing at.<p>

Yugi stood on the first floor of an apartment complex. He took a deep breath as he slowly raised his fist. He hesitated for a moment before lowering his hand.

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. His heart slowed and he raised his fist again. He knocked on the door and his eyes shot open.

His heart started racing again, 'Maybe I shouldn't have come. What if it's a bad time? Will he like that I'm here?' he thought to himself.

From the other side of the door came the sound of it being unlocked and it opened. Yami opened the door and smile brightly at Yugi.

"Hello little one," he moved to the side and let Yugi walk into his apartment.

"Hi Yami," he said nervously.

Yami closed the door behind Yugi, "How was school?" he asked warily.

Yugi gave him a sigh, "Word travels fast…" he trailed off. Yami leaned down to catch Yugi's lips in a soft kiss.

"Be strong. No matter what, you can always come to me if it gets to much," Yami told him. Yugi smiled a little and kissed Yami again.

Yami cradled his little one's face. His thumb gently rubbing over Yugi's cheek.

"Joey still talks to me but you can see he's a bit uncomfortable. Mai's the only teacher- person who talks to me without judgment,"

Yami took Yugi's hand and led him to the couch. Yugi sat on Yami's lap and he laid his head on Yami's shoulder. The two sat on the couch in silence for a while.

"I have an idea," Yami told him. Yugi lifted his head to look at him, "Want to go to the tree house?" he asked.

Yugi gave a gentle smile and nodded.

Yami shook his head and kissed Yugi's forehead, "Don't look so sad. I give you permission to be this way at school, but not when you come see me," Yami joked.

Yugi smiled brightly and kissed Yami, "Come on. To the tree house!" he got off of Yami and pulled him off the couch.

Yami intertwined their fingers and kissed him, "Good boy," he released one of their intertwined hands and the two headed to Yami's car.

When the two got to the forest, Yugi jumped out of the car and ran into it. Yami followed him slowly, making his way to the tree house.

When the tree came into view, Yami looked up. There seemed to be a light coming from the first floor. Yami climbed the tree to see Yugi just finish lighting all of the lanterns.

Yugi turned to Yami. He walked over and took Yami's and pulled him to the middle of the green carpet. Yugi sat down and crossed his legs. Yami sat down facing him.

Yami took Yugi's hands into his, "So, the school board-"

"I don't to talk about that here," Yugi told him.

"What do you want to do?"

Yugi guided Yami's hands around his waist as he moved closer to Yami, "I want to hold you while I have you, and I want you to hold me while you have me,"

"Yugi, if my plan works, we'll have each other forever," he gave him a kiss.

"We fell for each other pretty hard and fast, didn't we?"

Yami set his forehead on Yugi's, "Seeing as we've known each other for a month, gotten in a lot of trouble and still here we are, I'd say yes," he smirked and leaned backwards on the rug.

Yugi lay curled into his side, his arm draped over Yami's stomach. Yami watched the ceiling and the lanterns that swayed in the wind.

He looked over to Yugi who had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly. A bang slowly fell in front of his face and Yugi moved it back behind his ear.

Yugi felt Yami's gaze on him so he opened his eyes, "What else are we going to do here?"

"I still have some of those games in my car, but you ran off before I could tell you," he poked Yugi's nose.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "What if we made plans to decorate this place?" he asked.

Yami pondered it as he looked around the tree house, "We could do that. It appears to be a place only we know about. It could be our escape,"

"es-cap-e," (Imay: I wonder where you got that you freakin Nemo fan -_-. Mokie: Go dumpster dive in your room or something.) Yugi snuggled into Yami more and sighed.

Holding Yami was comforting to Yugi. His eyes felt heavy after a while and they closed on their own. He yawned and fell asleep.

Yami watched him, stealing a kiss every now and then. Yami got up slowly, making sure not to wake his little one. He left the tree house, but returned several minutes with three boxes.

He sat down by the wall and set the games next to him. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He set his head on his arms and watched Yugi while he slept.

What exactly was he doing? He was making a sixteen year olds school life humiliating. He knew he had a good plan too keep Yugi in school, but what about himself? It would only hurt him and his reputation. It would be hard for him to get another job. But he would take that to be with Yugi. If only there was a guarantee they would stay together like he wanted. But Yugi is young, he doesn't know exactly what he wants.

A little less than an hour had past, and Yugi started to toss and turn on the fluffy green rug. Yami watched his little one start to wake up.

"Yami?" Yugi opened his eyes and saw him missing from the spot he was at before.

"Over here, little one," Yugi looked to where Yami's voice came from and smiled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You brought the games up?" Yami nodded, "Can we play one?"

"Actually…" Yami looked at the watch on his wrist, "It's getting late. We should be getting you home,"

Yugi nodded his head slightly, "I guess," Yami stood up and took Yugi's hand. He pulled Yugi up and held him close.

"I love you, Yugi," he whispered into his ear.

Yugi gasped. He pulled back to look at Yami's face. It was serious, but kind and loving, "I love you too, Yami," Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami.

Yami's heart raced with joy. He started breathing faster, and he started feeling lightheaded. His hands gently grabbed Yugi's shoulders and he kissed him back fiercely. Their tongues started battling, Yami loving the taste of Yugi.

Lavender danced across his tongue until they pulled apart for air. Yami lowered his head to Yugi's neck, biting his neck.

Yugi moaned in pleasure, and Yami felt honored to be the one making Yugi feel this way. He would leave his mark on Yugi, and he will never go a day without one from him until they could be together safely. But that time is in the future.

Yami pulled back and sighed. He smiled and the two left the tree house.

When they approached Yugi's home, Yami got out with him. Yami and Yugi stood at his door. Yami leaned down and kissed his love.

"I'll be asked questions soon, and I'm positive you will be too. If they tell you my answers, remember, don't get sad if you find them offensive," Yami leaned down and kissed him again, "I love you,"

"I love you, too," Yugi opened his door and closed it slowly, watching as Yami disappeared from his sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Mokie: Don't blame me for being late! If anyone, blame my mom! She's switching companies and the internet wasn't working correctly.

Imay: We had to find a place with wi-fi to put it up.

Mokie: It was all ready and typed out and then… _"Mom! Why isn't the internet working?" "We're switching companies, so it'll be down for a couple days,"_

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Please take a seat Mr. Motou," Yugi walked into a conference room in the school office. A man from the school board had taken him out of French to ask him questions.<p>

Yugi took a seat and looked around the room. On one side of the wall was a television on a cart. That was basically it besides two more extra chairs.

"Yugi, is it true you were in a relationship with the art teacher, Yami Atemu?" Yugi nodded. "Did you know that student teacher relationships are forbidden?"

Yugi nodded again, "Yes, I did,"

"Then why did you go along with it?"

Yugi had to think about that one, "Umm… because I-I,"

"Did you really like Mr. Atemu?" Yugi nodded. He crossed his arms and put them on the desk, "Do you believe Yami Atemu liked you also?"

"Well he did have a relationship with me," Yugi sassed.

The man stayed neutral, "I want you to take a look at this video of answers that Mr. Atemu gave us to some questions," he picked up the remote next to him and pressed a button.

The T.V. turned on and showed Yami sitting in a different room with the same person.

"Mr. Atemu, is it true you had a relationship with Domino high's student, Yugi Motou?"

"Yes, I had a relationship with him,"

"And were you informed that relations like yours are not allowed?"

"Yes, I was informed," Yami nodded his head slightly.

"Then why did you have a relationship with Yugi?"

"Because," Yami sat back in his seat, "I knew he liked me and I wanted to use that to my advantage,"

"So you were using him for your own personal gain?" the man asked.

"Yes,"

"Did your relationship reach a physical level? Sexually?,"

"No, it did not,"

"Was that your goal in this relationship?"

"Yes,"

"Admitting that, you have now just made things immensely hard for yourself,"

Yami swallowed, "I know,"

"That is all, thank you for your time," the man and Yami got up and left the room.

"Hold on," Yugi stood up and took the remote from the man and rewound it backwards a little. He noticed something with the tape. He pressed play.

"I know," Yami said again. It went for a second more and the tape appeared to skip.

Yugi moved up to the T.V. and turned it back again. He pressed play and saw the skip again, "What's that?" he asked the man.

"What is what?" he asked back.

"This," he rewound it back and played, "Yami is in two different positions in the blink of an eye. See here," he rewound and paused it, "he has his hand under his chin, " he played it, "and here, his hand is on the side of his neck. What is missing?" he glared at the man.

The man returned the glare, "Nothing important,"

"I refuse to answer anymore questions unless I know what happened,"

"The investigation is all done since he admitted what he did," he stood up, "Just one more question, are you going to press charges?"

"I won't even think about it unless I see the rest of the tape," Yugi said stubbornly.

"It no longer exist on tape,"

"Then what is that?" he pointed to a small machine next to him on the T.V.

The man stared at him in shock. This kid knew how to get what he wanted, "A voice recorder,"

"I wish to hear the recording," he demanded.

The guy reached into his pocket and pulled it out, "Have it your way," he played it and pressed forward to the spot were they left off.

"I know," Yami said again.

"Now I have a question for you. Are you just covering up for Yugi so that he can stay in school because you truly love him? Did you two have a meaningful relationship and love each other? If it is true and you tell me, I promise Yugi will continue school and you will get out with minimal damage to you and to your record. That is unless Yugi or his mother wants to press charges," Woah, this guy was good.

Yugi was breathless. Did this happen more than he thought or something? Yugi looked up to the man shocked.

"You promise?" the tape recorder continued.

"It's a promise," the man told Yami.

"Then yes, I was covering up for Yugi. Trying to make it seem that it was all my fault so he could stay in school," Yami's voice said.

"That is all, thank you for your time," sounds of the two leaving were heard and it turned off.

"You wanted me to press charges," Yugi accused him, "Well now that I heard that, of course it's a no," like there was ever going to be a 'yes.'

"You still can't see him until you're eighteen," the man told him.

"W-what? Why?"

"Like I said, promise that minimal damage will be done. Part of that is that Yami can't see you until you are of legal age. He also will never be able to come onto Domino high grounds," the man stood up, "The restraining order is being processed as we speak. That will be all,"

Yugi looked at him in disbelief. He backed up and ran out of the room. He ran down the empty hallway to a bathroom.

He walked to the sink and looked at the mirror. Yami's words rang through his head, "_Be strong. No matter what, you can always come to me if it gets to much," _

Yugi couldn't have him now, but he could try to be strong. But… not now.

Yugi's heart started feeling like it was ripping apart into several pieces. He dropped to his knees as the pain increased. He gripped the part of his shirt where his heart was. He let the sobs come out and the first tears ran down his face.

He tried to get a grip. He took several deep breaths but they just escaped him and turned into sobs. He continuously wiped his eyes as his tears fell down.

He heard footsteps coming through the door of the bathroom and a gasp. Yugi looked up to see Miss Valentine coming to him. She dropped to her knees and held Yugi close to her chest.

"Shhh Yugi. It will all be ok," she slowly petted his head trying to comfort him, "eventually,"

Yugi let his tears run down his face, getting them all over her shirt. Her golden locks fell around him as she laid her head on his.

"I won't be able to see him for over a year," he said between sobs.

"Oh Yugi," she hugged him tighter, "I'm so sorry," she loosened her grip and pulled back to look at his face. He wiped some tears from his face, "Come on. Let's go call your mom. You probably don't want to be here," he shook his head, "Didn't think so,"

They stood up and she flipped open her phone and handed it to Yugi. He called his home.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I-I need to come home,"

She sighed, "I'll come get you. Are you ok?"

Yugi handed the phone to Mai, "Hello Mrs. Motou, this is Mai Valentine, Yugi's French teacher. They questioned him today and after it was done he was informed that he wouldn't be able to see Yami for over a year," she paused listening to Yugi's mom's response, "Yes, I agree. I'll escort him outside and you can come pick him up. Thank you, see you in a few minutes," she flipped her phone closed, "Come on, Yugi,"

Mai did as she said and snuck him out an exit other than the office and Yugi's mom came to pick him up.

"Thank you, Miss Valentine," he hugged her and got into his mom's car. He waved to her as they drove off.

As the two drove home, Yugi had his knees pulled up and his head buried in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

*Mokie and Imay sitting on floor, looking through several law books*

Mokie: Well damn. She was right, there is no law that says Yugi and Yami can't see each other and/or give each other kisses. *sigh*

Imay: But that's in the real world. This is Mokie's world. Make your own law!

Mokie: You're abso-fucking-lutely right! *Stands up* Screw Kiabaland, come to Mokie's world! Yaoi everywhere and you get to watch!

Imay: Read.

Mokie: Whatever.

Imay: Or we can say the school's blackmailing Yugi and Yami.

Mokie: *sits down* That too.

Imay: Now I want to go to Kiabaland…

Mokie: *nods head*** **Kiaba would probably mistake you for Yami and rape you. Dude obviously has some sexual frustrations.

Imay: *shutters* Don't even talk about that! I need a hug now…

Mokie: *opens arms happily*

Iguy: I'm here Imay! *pops out of nowhere and hugs Imay*

Imay: *hugs back happily*

Mokie: *forever alone…*

Imay: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *refuses to let go of Iguy*

Mokie: Well that's one way to introduce a new character…

* * *

><p>Yugi got up the next morning. It being Saturday, he didn't have to do anything. He looked at his alarm clock. Eleven… Why didn't his mom get him up earlier?<p>

Yugi dragged himself down the stairs. His mom was at the table drinking some tea. She looked up from her book and Yugi's breath caught in his throat. Yami liked to read…

'No Yugi,' he told himself, 'You'll have him soon,' he walked to the table and sat down across from his mom.

"Morning," he said quietly.

She gave him a soft smile, "Well good morning, Mister," her face turned a little serious, "Are you going to be here today, are you going out?"

Yugi thought about it for a few minutes, "I think I'll go out today…" he trailed off, "I going to go call Joey," he walked up the stairs to go get his phone.

He looked through his contacts and selected Joey's number. It started ringing and he answered it.

"Yug'?" Joey asked, surprised that Yugi wasn't sulking, "What's up?"

"Do you want to go to the arcade or something?"

Joey sighed, "Sorry Yug', I already have plans for today,"

"Oh," Yugi swallowed, "Ok, well I'll talk to you later,"

"OK Yug', see ya soon," Joey hung up.

Yugi sighed loudly and headed downstairs. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He walked down the street to the corner and waited.

Several minutes later, a bus pulled in front of him. He got on and sat in the first available seat.

A half hour later, the bus pulled to the side of the street and Yugi got off. He walked on the concrete path and looked at his surroundings.

He watched the kids play, the birds fly from tree to tree, and families eating and playing on the grass.

Yugi walked passed all of that and walked to the tree line far into the park. He walked for a while in the wooded area and finally found the tree house. He climbed the tree ladder to the first floor.

He looked around and saw the three game boxes in a different position than when he and Yami left last. Yugi slowly walked to them and sat down. He opened the box of cards and took them out for solitaire.

With the cards came a piece of paper. Yugi opened it up and read it.

_My little one,_

_I don't know if you are going to read this. I don't know if you are going to come to the tree house at all. But I need you to know I love you. I got a letter from your school this morning informing me that I couldn't see you for a long time. You probably already know about that and it's probably the best 'deal' we could have gotten. We'll have each other soon, and like i told you before, be strong._

_I love you my little one. You are my one and only,_

_Yami_

Yugi looked up at the date, "Fuck…" it was that day. Yami must have been there like an hour before or something.

He put the note in his pocket and played his round of solitaire. He played several more before putting them away.

He sat against the wall and sighed. He didn't want to leave yet, so he closed his tired eyes and fell asleep.

His dream consisted of him and Yami in the front of the park. They were sitting on a picnic blanket, snuggled up together. Yami petted his hair and whispered sweet nothing's to him, adding an 'I love you, little one' every now and then.

Yugi felt completely happy in his dream. He and Yami kissed and held each other.

Clouds came into the park, it darkened as rain he couldn't feel, fell. Yami and Yugi got up and started walking somewhere under the protection of the picnic blanket.

The blanket slipped from Yugi's grip and he was revealed to the rain. Yami kept walking and Yugi tried to get back underneath. When he did, the entire blanket dropped and Yami was gone.

Yugi started to panic. He looked around furiously, but he was nowhere to be seen. Tears ran down Yugi's face as he ran around the park. He stopped and turned slowly around and still, Yami was gone.

Yugi dropped to his knees and the tears cascaded down his face. He squeezed his eyes together and opened them, he was still there. He tried again, still there. He squeezed his eyes a third time and when he opened them, he was back at the tree house.

Yugi's eyes stung as he blinked. His face was wet from crying.

He stood up and looked at the time on his phone. He had only been there a few hours, asleep for most of it.

Yugi stood up and climbed down the tree. He stood at the bottom, trying to decide what to do now. He could go home, go to the arcade, stay here or something.

Man he was craving chocolate…

Yugi decided to head home. He had chocolate chip cookies there. The soft kind…


	13. Chapter 13

Mokie: The previous chapter might not have seemed like much, but it kind of plays a semi-big part in the story.

Iguy: What do you mean?

Mokie: Well the note Yami gives him is a motivator for Yugi. It will keep him going for the next year and stuff.

Imay: Oh, gotcha. Well, we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>One month later…<em>

Yugi pulled the bean bag chair into the tree house and set it on the green carpet. He sat on it and looked around the room he had been decorating the past few weeks.

He would come every other day and bring something along to add to the place.

He now had two bean bag chairs, some books, some of his pictures were hung around the place and a really small paint can was next to the games.

He used the paint to say 'Yami and Yugi's' two feet across on top of the exit inside the room.

He looked around more and saw a piece of paper on top of the games. Yugi grabbed it and smiled.

_My little one,_

_First of all, I like what you've done with the place. I came to check to see if you got my previous letter, and was pleased to see you did. Just do you know, I got a job at the community center modeling for painters. Apparently, I'm sexy. It pays well, and I don't get naked. I like it. _

_I miss you so much, little one. I count the days down to your seventeenth and eighteenth birthday. Your seventeenth is only a little more than a month away, and then I will count down every minute of the three hundred and sixty-five days until your eighteenth. _

_You are my jewel that has been stolen from me, and only with patience will you return. My arms feel empty without you and a long to have you fill them again. I yearn to feel your soft lips against mine again, and I can only hope you will still feel the same way._

_You're the only on,  
>Yami<em>

Yugi's heart filled with the increasing love he felt for Yami. He folded the paper neatly and put it with the other in his back pocket. He never went anywhere without it. He just like looking at the 'I love you' in it, and it lifted his mood.

Yugi smiled and pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate. His mom had texted him and asked him to pick up some sugar on his way home.

Yugi sighed, but still had a smile on his face. He looked around the tree house, satisfied with his work on it so far. He left it and walked back to the front of the park.

He took a bus to a grocery store close to his home, so he could walk home. He entered the store and walked passed a few aisles until he got to the one with sugar. He walked down the aisle to the sugar and looked at the different brands.

He was reaching for a bag when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the person, "Yugi," he whispered in his ear.

Yugi gasped. He knew that voice. He loved that voice. He couldn't move as Yami kissed his head and let his hands travel over Yugi's body.

"Y-Yami," he stuttered. He closed his eyes and let the breath he was holding release.

"What are you doing here?" he asked playfully in Yugi's ear.

"G-getting s-sugar for my m-mom," Yami turned Yugi around so he could look at Yugi's face. Yugi opened his eye lids revealing the light amethyst eyes underneath them.

Yugi took in the sight of the familiar and missed crimson eyes. Yami pulled him closer and wrapped his arms back around Yugi's waist, "I missed you so much,"

Yugi returned the hug eagerly, "I missed you too, Yami," his name danced on his tongue. He pulled back slightly and kissed Yami.

But then his head snapped back into reality. Yugi was still reaching for the sugar and Yami wasn't with him.

These things happened to him a lot, and almost anywhere. Yugi swore his mind made these fantasies only to hurt him. He grabbed the bag of sugar and paid for it.

He carried the bag home and handed it to his mom when he got there, "Hey Mom, how's your day going?" Yugi asked her as he sat down at the table.

"Pretty good. I'm making cupcakes for us," she opened the sugar bag.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bribing you," she explained.

"To do what, exactly?"

She paused and sat down at the table with him, "Grandpa and I have something to talk about with you,"

"About?"

She patted his shoulder, "We'll talk about it when he gets here,"

Yugi rolled his eyes and left for his room.

Later, a knock on the door made Yugi jump off his bed, "I got it, Mom!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. He opened the door, "Grandpa!" Yugi hugged the just as short man.

"Yugi, my boy! How are you?" the old man asked his grandson.

"I'm okay," Yugi pushed his grandfather into the dining room and went to go get dishes for dinner.

He and his mom came back out with the dishes and food. The two sat down with the old man and started eating.

"So Yugi," his mom started.

"Yes, Mother,"

"Your grandfather and I have something to talk about with you,"

"Yes?" he turned his attention to his grandpa.

He cleared his throat, "I'm going to Egypt for an excavation, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along,"

Yugi jumped up and ran around the table to his grandpa, "Yes! Yes! Of course yes!" he said as he hugged him.

Yugi's mom laughed, "Well then you better start packing, you leave in a week,"

"For how long?"

"About a month. You'll be back before your birthday," his mom told him.

"A month?" she nodded, "Well what about school?"

"We'll take care of that. You'll still get your homework, and you have to do all of it before you get back," she gave him a stern look and he nodded, "We just want to get you away from all this for a bit," she gestured to everything.

'As in everything with Yami,' he thought to himself. Maybe this trip could get his mind off Yami for a little.

"So you're coming to Egypt with me?" his grandfather asked.

Yugi smiled a little, "Yeah. I'm going to Egypt,"

"Woo! Though I was going to have to bribe you," his mom told him

"I still want those," he pointed at her.

"I'll go get them then," she got up from the table to get the cupcakes.

* * *

><p><em>One week later…<em>

Yugi and his grandfather stood at the gate to go to Egypt. Yugi was bouncing in place. Only a couple minutes until they would be boarding the plane, and on their way to Egypt.

"Settle down, Yugi. Egypt isn't going anywhere,"

"But we are! To Egypt!"

"_Gate 22 now boarding to Egypt," _

"Yay!" Yugi rushed to the entrance and gave the person his pass and passport. He walked onto the plane and sat down in the third row and buckled in. His grandfather came in a minute later.

"In a rush or something?"

"Yes!" Yugi's legs shook up and down.

"This is why we took a night flight, so you would sleep through most of it,"

"Not a chance!"

"Yugi," he looked at his grandfather, "Take a deep breath, and settle down,"

Yugi did as he was told. About an hour after the plane took off, Yugi fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Mokie: *creepy grin*

Imay: *suspicious* What have you got planned?

Mokie: Hm? Oh, nothing… big, per say.

Imay: *thinks* *thinks harder* *thinks even harder* *gasp* You didn't!

Mokie: Depends… what are you thinking?

Imay: Well Yugi's going to Egypt and who do we know who's not pale like Ya-

Mokie: *covers Imay's mouth* Ok! I can see you got it!

Imay: *pushes hand away* We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, we landed," Yugi's grandpa told him trying to wake him up.<p>

Yugi mumbled something and his eye began to slowly open, "We did?" he looked around to see people walking to the entrance of the plane, "Oh,"

Yugi stretched in his seat and unbuckled his seatbelt. He stood up and they walked off the plane.

The two made it to the site several hours later, "When do we get to start? What are we working on? Who are we working with?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Settle down, Yugi. We start tomorrow. Why are you so hyper?"

"I slept through the plane flight,"

"How?"

"I didn't sleep basically all week, too excited," he bounced slightly.

His grandpa laughed slightly and they walked on the site and looked around. Yugi's grandpa told him that they were going to work on an underground mausoleum.

The location was over two hours from any civilization, so they would sleep in tents during the month. They made Yugi's grandfather's first, then Yugi's.

The day was coming to a close, and Yugi was sitting on his cot reading a book and chewing on a slimjim.

His grandfather opened up his tent flap, "I'm retiring for the night, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Yugi half heartedly waved goodnight to him, being too immersed in his book.

His grandfather left and Yugi laid down on his stomach to read the final two chapters on his book. When he was done, he closed it and looked up.

He was wide awake so Yugi thought he might wonder around outside a little. He opened his tent flap and looked around. It looked like everyone had gone to bed.

He walked out and headed to an abandoned area outside to site. The stars were brighter than when he remembered. The sand under his feet was soft and cold.

He picked up a handful of sand and let it slip through his fingers slowly as the wind blew. He shivered from the chilly winds. He crossed his arms trying to say as warm as possible as he watched the stars.

He defiantly missed this. He and his grandfather did this almost every night when they came to Egypt when he was eleven.

Someone behind him wrapped their arms around Yugi's waist, "Hello, my little one," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. They swayed gently with the Egyptian breeze.

Yugi closed his eyes and listened to the soothing hum coming from Yami. He tried to intertwine their fingers together, but Yami just disappeared.

Yugi rolled his eyes and huffed. He walked back to his tent. He opened the flap and turned the light off. He curled into his bed and let sleep consume him.

* * *

><p><em>With Yami…<em>

Yami pulled up into the community center parking lot. He took the first spot he saw and parked his car. He got out and pulled his shoulder bag over his head.

He entered the building, suddenly all eyes were on him. He smirked to himself and passed all the girls in the front room. He walked down a couple hallways until he came to a door.

He opened it and entered. No one was in it yet, so he shut the door and turned the lights on. Canvases were everywhere, seats in front of all of them. They were all facing a small stage connected to a wall.

He took off his bag and walked to the stage. He unbuttoned his shirt and sat down against the wall. He extended one leg out while the other was bent. He wrapped his arms around the bent leg.

The door opened and the instructor walked in, "Well you're early," she said while setting down her cup of coffee.

Yami nodded his head slightly, "I thought I'd… I don't really have a reason for being early,"

She laughed and started pulling out supplies for the class, "Well, we have ten minutes before the class shows up. I'm going to go get breakfast," she left the room, leaving Yami to his thoughts.

Yami sighed… over and over and over in thirty seconds. He felt even more lost knowing Yugi was in Egypt.

Yugi have left him a note in the tree house saying he was going to Egypt with his grandfather for a month. It had him kind of worried. What if Yugi lost his feeling for him? What if he found someone else to hold and love him? He was probably being paranoid, but he couldn't help but worry.

Yami ran his hand through his hair. His cheeks inflated as he released a breath. This had basically been him since he hadn't been able to see his Yugi.

Bored out of his mind, always wishing for his little look-a-like to be with him, and counting down the days till he could hold Yugi again.

The first student came into the classroom. She saw Yami and blushed and sat quickly down behind a canvas.

He returned to his original position and the instructor returned, "Next hour's all yours, Yami," she sat down at her desk.

More people came in and sat down at their half done paintings. Yami modeled four times a week for one hundred dollars each time. It was boring just posing every other day for an hour for some students he didn't care for.

He stared at the back of the canvases, wondering what they looked like. God, he was bored.

"Remember, shading and depth," the instructor walked around the room, helping her students. Yami glanced at the clock, and was relieved to know half of the hour had passed.

The instructor walked to the back, behind the furthest student. She caught Yami's attention and pointed to the canvas without the student knowing.

Yami raised his eyebrow in question. She pointed to the canvas in front of her and shook her head. She pointed to the one in front of that one and shrugged her shoulders.

Yami silently chuckled and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and continues to give her opinions silently behind her students' backs. When she reached the one closest to Yami, she gave a thumbs-up and a big smile.

Yami rolled his eyes and sighed. He wondered if any of the painting would show him bored like he was.

When the hour was finally over, Yami stood up and stretched, "See you in two days," Yami walked out the door buttoning up his shirt.

* * *

><p><em>Egypt…<em>

"Yugi, wake up," Yugi's grandfather shook the short teenager awake.

"What?" Yugi grumbled. He swatted his grandfather's hand away.

"There are some people I want you to meet,"

"And I'm important why…?"

"Just get up," he ripped the blanket off Yugi's body.

He left and Yugi sat up on the cot. He stretched and walked outside of his tent. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand as he walked. He watched the ground as his feet moved him to the sound of his grandfather's voice.

"Ah, Yugi, I want you to meet the director of the excavation and his son," he patted his son's back.

Yugi looked up and gasped. In front of him was an Egyptian Yami. His skin was kissed by the sun, his eyes were violet, and he had the same lightning bangs Yami did.

"This is my grandson, Yugi. Yugi, this is Akunumkanon Sennen and his son, Atem Sennen," his grandfather introduced them.

'Atem… I'm going to die now,' Yugi told himself. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move.

Atem walked closer and took Yugi's hand to kiss it, "A pleasure to meet you, Yugi Motou," his voice was deeper than Yami's and it kind of pissed Yugi off.

Yugi took his hand back and turned to his grandfather, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some breakfast," he walked off away from them.

'How could Grandpa do that to me? Can he not see the resemblance? The man is getting old and insensitive,' he walked into the large tent and sat down without any food.

He held his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

An idea came to his mind and he got out of his seat. He walked out of the tent and walked to his tent. He opened his bag and took out some paper and a pencil.

On an envelope, he wrote Egypt, and nothing else. Yay for loopholes.

_Dear Yami,_

_I'm going to hurt my grandfather. Not really, but I think he deserves it. Turns out the director of the excavation has a son who looks like an Egyptian you. This is going to sound sappy, but it hurt to look at him. I don't know how I'm going to work with him for a month. But can you believe it? Another person has hair like us! Weird..._

_So I guess Grandpa doesn't deserve anything, it's not like I wasn't going to see 'Atem' later. And that's a killer right there! Atem sounds just like Atemu, meh. _

_I miss you a lot. I love you even more. Soon, I have to keep reminding myself that. Man, I really messed up. Well, I've got a big day ahead of me. I'll write again soon. _

_I love you, Yugi._


	15. Chapter 15

Imay: Late again, I see. In fact, you're so late, the wednesday edition was just forgotten about.

Mokie: Get off my back! *closes eyes and takes deep breath* *large smile* Hi everyone! Well, we see that someone awful has slithered his way into the story.

Imay: So is this going to be mobiu-

Mokie: HELL NO! I REFUSE TO EVER HAVE ONE! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Screw you, now the image is in my head.

Imay: What's your problem with that shipping anyways?

Mokie: I… don't know. Yugi just ends up like cheating on Yami and/or Atem and they sort of accept it and… Stay faithful, Yugi!

Imay: Well, okay then. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The words are right below. Go ahead… read them. They're right there. And start…now!

(Line insert)

Yugi wiped his hands off on his shirt as he walked out if the large dugout pit. He passed by workers and he went to talk with his grandfather.

He was in a large tent with Akunumkanon talking about what could be further into the mausoleum. There were rumors that in the furthest part of the underground tomb was the five thousand year old nameless pharaoh.

Yugi kind of doubted it. He hasn't been found in the centuries he has been looked for, it's not like they're going to find him on this little excavation.

Yugi took his helmet off and shook his hair free. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked to the large tent.

When he reached for the tent flap, someone on the other side came out first. Yugi took several steps backwards before Atem could run into him.

"Sorry," he said softly as he went around Atem.

"Yugi," Atem called for him before he could enter the tent.

"Yes, Atem?" he didn't turn around.

Atem walked closer to Yugi and stood in front of him, "What did I do wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Yugi told him.

"Then look at me,"

Yugi slowly lifted his head until he saw Atem's face. Pain struck his heart and he held back a whimper.

Atem walked closer, "Yugi, are you alright?" he asked as Yugi dropped his head again.

"No, I just- just need to go to my tent," he tried pushing Atem away.

Atem grabbed Yugi's shoulders, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because you look so much like him!" Yugi yelled at Atem.

"Who?"

"Yami…" Yugi looked at the ground.

Atem pushed one of Yugi's bangs out of his face and behind his ear, "Who is Yami, Yugi? Please tell me. I don't want you to hate me,"

Yugi laughed slightly, "I don't hate you,"

"Why is Yami such a painful topic?"

Yugi looked up at Atem and smiled slightly, "Yami is my boyfriend back in Japan. He was my teacher and we got caught. Now I can't see him until I turn eighteen. I write him, and he writes me, but it's not the same,"

"Your teacher?"

"He isn't some creepy forty year old. He's twenty-three," he gently moved Atem's hands away, "You look so much like him, that it's painful," he looked back down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't know,"

"Of course you didn't know. I''m sorry if I hurt you by ignoring you,"

"Slightly,"

Yugi looked at Atem, only the pain wasn't there. He smiled, "Well I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course. I just hope we can be friends," he held his hand out and Yugi shook it.

"I would like that," he let go and entered the large tent.

"Yugi, what do you need my boy?" his grandfather asked Yugi as he walked in the tent.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch," Yugi walked closer to the two older men.

His grandfather shook his head, "Not today, Yugi. Akunumkanon and I are going to work through lunch," he patted his son's head.

"Maybe you could get Atem to join you," Akunumkanon suggested.

Yugi could see a slight alarmed look in his grandfather's eyes but he turned to the director, "I'll go ask him now,"

Shock crossed his grandfather's face and Yugi left. Yugi looked around the site and saw Atem talking to a worker.

Atem nodded his head at something and the worker turned and walked away. Yugi waved his hand above his head to catch his attention.

Atem waved back and Yugi pointed to the lunch tent and then to himself, asking if he wanted to join. Atem nodded and walked to Yugi.

The two walked to the lunch tent and got in line, "Avoiding me to a lunch date, what has gotten in to you?"

"My grandfather is working through lunch, and it sucks to eat alone. I know some Arabic, but not enough to keep a good conversation going, so i can't really sit with anyone else," Yugi told him. He grabbed a plate of food and Atem got his.

They found a table and the sat across from each other. For several minutes, they sat in silence.

"So... how are you liking Egypt?" Atem asked him.

"Loving it," he took a drink of water.

"What's so great about?"

"I don't know. I really like when I go outside at night, it's peaceful,"

Atem nodded his head, "Do you think the nameless pharoah is in there?" his face brighten up at the subject.

Yugi chuckled, "Pfft, no,"

"He could be,"

"He's not going to be in there,"

"What makes you think so?" Atem crossed his arms.

"First of all, from all the legends about the nameless pharoah, he would be burried in the biggest pyramid ever made. Second, this place appears to be a small mausoleum,"

"Appears to be," Atem pointed out.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "What makes you think he's in there?"

"Think about it. We've been looking for him for centuries. We've been through hundreds of buildings increasing the chances for him to be in other buildings,"

"I don't think he's in there,"

"I think he is,"

"Wanna bet?" Yugi challenged.

"Bet what?"

Yugi pondered it for a minute, "If we find out he's not in there, I get one of the artifacts we find,"

"And if we do find him?"

"Please, I'll bet anything, knowing I won't lose it," Yugi said confidently.

"Anything?"

"Anything,"

"Well, if we find the nameless pharoah, you have to..."


	16. Chapter 16

Imay: Who took days to decide between four different directions? You did! You did!

Mokie: Shut up! It was hard to decide between realistic, magical, supernatural, and a mix. It was harder than german class! And that's saying something!

Imay: You really wanted to do the magical one.

Mokie: I really wanted to…

Imay: We should just start typing.

Mokie: Ja. Genießen sechzehnten kapitel der Kunst-Klasse.

Imay: Wir wissen nicht eigenen Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed by and Yugi and Atem became really close friends. The mausoleum was bigger than Yugi expected, and after every room they found, Atem would remind him of their bet.<p>

"He's not going to be here," Yugi dusted off a shelf, looking at the hieroglyphics on the old vases.

"Admit it Yugi. You know something is down here," Atem stood next to him, helping him dust.

"Yeah, a bunch of dust," he patted his arms that were covered in dirt, "We haven't seen any hieroglyphics that mention a pharaoh. He's not here,"

"Yeah, not in this room," he joked. He turned to Yugi, his flashlight shined in his eyes, "Somewhere hundreds of feet below,"

"That's not what I meant," he turned around and walked to the other side of the room. He passed workers as they dug. He traveled to a corner and let his fingers travel over the hieroglyphics. He read over some of them and saw something interesting, "Hey Atem, come here,"

Atem walked over and shined his flashlight on the wall.

"Read this," Yugi pointed to a group of hieroglyphics.

"To pass here, you must have a beautiful heart, or you will find yourself going nowhere in your life," he translated.

"Is it a warning, or a curse?"

"I think it's both," he looked around the room, "This room doesn't lead further down. I think a room back up a bit does though,"

"But then why would that be here?" Yugi asked. He looked around the room, "Maybe there's a secret passage,"

Yugi looked at the message on the wall. He and Atem didn't know what one hieroglyphic was. Neither of them had ever seen it before. Maybe someone was so special, they got their own.

He let his fingers trail over the message. He felt something as his fingers came over the unknown hieroglyphic. He pressed into it and it budged, "Atem! Did you see that?" he asked his eyes wide in excitement.

"Oh my god. Push it more," Yugi did just that. The part of the wall sunk into it until it stopped. Yugi let it go and it rolled sideways, then they heard it drop pass the floor and continue.

"Anything else?" Yugi thought out loud. When he finished talking, the wall backed up too.

There was just enough room for the small teens to fit through. Yugi turned around, "Where'd everyone go?"

Atem looked, "That's strange," he turned back to the opening, "We should go in,"

"Are you crazy? We need to get people to go further," Yugi moved away slightly from the wall.

"You just have a feeling that the pharaoh is down there," Atem poked his nose.

Yugi glared at him, remembering their bet. He walked to the wall and slipped through the small space with Atem following.

Behind the wall was a small stone tunnel. Yugi and Atem ran their flashlights over the walls, looking for anything.

"Do you really think he's down there?" Yugi asked as they walked down the slanted tunnel.

"Defiantly. Who knows what's down there, and I think the pharaoh is down here," he grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him to go faster down the tunnel.

Yugi rolled his eyes and pulled on Atem's arm, "Slow down. We don't know what's down there, and that includes traps,"

Atem slowed down and grabbed Yugi's hand, "You're just scared, admit it," he said with a sly grin on his face.

Yugi took his hand back, "Just keep walking, but cautiously,"

The two walked for several minutes when Yugi noticed the space that he and Atem were walking in was getting smaller. More time passed and Yugi was one hundred percent sure that it was. He and Atem continuously bumped into each other.

"I think the tunnel's getting smaller," Atem said.

"You think?" Yugi walked further ahead of Atem so that they would stop running into each other.

Yugi stopped when he could go any further. There was a wall that ended the tunnel, "A huge tunnel just for it to be blocked off?" Yugi scoffed.

Atem ran his hands over the walls, pressing against it for some sort of hidden door. He traveled backwards looking for it, "I'm not finding anything, Yugi," his hands traveled across the top of the tunnel.

Yugi sighed and leaned against the wall that stopped them. He shined his flashlight over where Atem was. He watched as Atem looked, "It was probably a trick,"

Atem nodded sadly, "But why would they put something like this in a mausoleum unless they had something to hide?" he asked.

Yugi had a dead look in his eyes, his mind was somewhere else.

He returned to earth when a powerful wind blew around him and Atem, kicking up dirt and dust around them. Yugi ran to Atem and they held on to each other as the wind whipped their hair and clothes around them. Their flashlights blew out and Yugi held on tighter to Atem from being scared.

The two dropped to their knees as the wind power increased. Atem held Yugi's head to his chest as Yugi buried his head into it. Atem ran his hand through Yugi's hair, trying to keep the shaking boy calm.

The wind finally disappeared and the dust and dirt settled on the ground, "I-is i-it over?" Yugi asked, muffled from Atem's shirt."

Atem looked up around himself, "I think so," he couldn't tell. Their flashlights had gone out and the tunnel was completely black.

Yugi lifted his head from Atem's chest, seeing that he couldn't see, "What're we going to do, Atem?"

Atem slowly stood up, bring Yugi with him as they held hands, "We should just head back to the camp site. We'll get other people to come with us later this week, see if there is something we missed along the way down here,"

Yugi nodded, unsure if he wanted to come back down. He realized that Atem couldn't see his movement, "Ok,"

Atem started moving to where they came from, holding onto one of Yugi's hands. He bumped into something, "huh?" he thought this is where they came from.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked as he started shaking again.

Atem turned to him, "Not at all, I just walked in the wrong direction. It's the wall that stopped us earlier," he said softly to the smaller, trying to keep him calm. He held him close until Yugi stopped shaking.

Yugi did eventually, but his body begged to continue. He knew that was they way they came. The tunnel was slanted, and they need to go up to return to their camp site.

He shook it off and let Atem lead him down the tunnel, 'I know we're just going further down, but how?' the wall seemed to trade places.

They walked for only a couple minutes before coming to a door. Atem pushed it open, knowing something wasn't right.

They walked through and were surprised to see a torch a few feet away. He took it from its place, still holding Yugi's hand.

Yugi couldn't process anything that was happening. They didn't go up, the wall switched places, this wasn't the room from earlier and there was a torch.

Atem raised the torch and only saw a few feet out from the small amount of light it gave off. What he did see was that they were near a wall, and in front of the wall was a three foot tall stone. It was only about a foot thick and the top was carved into it. The top held a dark liquid.

Atem couldn't tell how long the block of stone went on for since it went passed the light.

He touched the thick liquid and observed it, "Oil?" he questioned. He lowered the torch to the oil filled stone. It instantly caught on fire and the fire travel along the oil. It zoomed down the wall for acres with the extremely long stone.

It turned at a corner traveled sideways until reaching a wall and coming back up the other side of the room.

Atem and Yugi's eyes were wide in shock. The line of fire around the room gave off enough light to see the entire room. It was several acres big and had huge columns towards the sides of the room. The room was made out of a golden yellowish rock. The ceiling was the only thing they couldn't see since the light faded to black.

"Oh my god," Yugi took his hand back and slowly started walking to the other side of the room. Atem followed, watching as Yugi almost seemed to know the way.

The room just seemed empty. Nothing was really there. Yugi walked all the way to the other side of the room and stopped. He ran his hand over the hieroglyphics as he did his best to translate them.

All Atem could do was watch the smaller teenager. Yugi pressed against the walls, looking for something that would go into the wall or something!

Yugi grinned as his hand found something that moved slightly when he pressed on it, "Atem! Come here,"

"Did you find something?" he asked as he walked closer.

"Let's see," he pressed on the eye of Horus and it went in. A small part of the wall sunk down into the floor, showing another room.

Atem held his torch to the entrance, showing what is inside, "It's empty," he said confused.

Yugi pointed to a corner, "Stairs!" he started running to the other side of the room.

"Yugi! Slow down, you don't know what can happen in these places!" Atem followed him.

Yugi slowed and turned to him, "It's really safe, Atem. I just know it is!" he ran down the stairs into the darkness.

Atem continued to follow the smaller down the stairs, confused how he could just know this place was safe or not.

Well if Yugi could be confidante, so could he. He quickened his footing and ran down the stairs, "Yugi! Wait up! You probably can't even see!" he laughed.

"Come on, Atem! I don't want to wait for you!" Atem caught up to Yugi, he raised his torch up and the two gasped.

At the other side of the room was a sarcophagus. It was large and looked like it was completely made of gold. Guarding the sarcophagus were two statues of large fox/human gods.

Yugi's heart stopped he couldn't breath. Atem was the same. They couldn't move as they just looked at the sarcophagus.

After some time, Yugi started walking to it. He took Atem's hand, taking him with him, "Do you think…?" Yugi trailed off.

"I… think so," they walked closer until they were next to it.

"How are we going to get back up to the surface?" Yugi asked.

"We'll find a way. I mean, how are we still breathing?" Atem walked closer to Yugi.

Yugi's hands trailed over the sarcophagus, "I don't know,"

"I told you he was here," Atem said softly.

"You don't know it's him," Yugi looked around the room, looking for an alternate exit. They would just have to take their chances taking the one they came from.

"He has that hieroglyphic on him that we didn't know. Maybe that's why he's called the nameless pharaoh, because no one knew his hieroglyphic," Atem walked next to the sarcophagus to the treasures behind him. He picked one up and walked back to Yugi, "You deserve this,"

It was a necklace with an upside down pyramid with the eye of Horus on it, "What about the bet?"

"This has nothing to do with the bet. You found the entrance, and you deserve something special. This is from the nameless pharaoh's treasure, keep it safe,"

"Well, here he is. We should resurface and tell everyone we found him,"

"The nameless pharaoh…" Atem took his hand and lead him all the way back to the tunnel. The two were surprised when the wall in the tunnel was completely gone.

"You found him!" Yugi's grandfather yelled. The teenagers had just told their elders where they had been for the past several hours.

"There's an entrance in one of the rooms, it leads down for a while to a large room, and then you take some stairs down and he's right there," Yugi said with hand signals, showing them the way they went.

"And you didn't take any workers with you? You two could have died and we wouldn't have known!" Atem's father yelled at the two.

"How can you yell at us when we tell you we found the nameless pharaoh?" Atem yelled back.

His father stood up straight. Yugi looked down at his reward, playing with it, "We need to celebrate," Yugi said aloud, "We'll tell the public later, but tonight, we'll celebrate amongst ourselves. We're out in the middle of nowhere, let's have a big fire and dinner!" he smile brightly.

"You're right," their elders said, "Gather everyone, and we'll tell them of our achievement," Atem nodded and left to do as his father told him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, every worker was cheering as they sat around the bonfire. Atem and Yugi said they had something special for everyone for all of their hard work.<p>

Time had passed, and Atem walked out of a tent. His chest was bare, he wore a long egyptian skirt with sandals. On his forehead, a golden band that draped a crimson jewel. A blood red cape hung from his neck.

"Welcome everyone. I have now been discovered after a long time. I am the nameless pharaoh," he bowed to everyone.

The crowd cheered and laughed as they watched their director's son walk around in old garb.

Atem continued, "There are countless legends about me and of my rein over Egypt," his eyes glistened at the history of his homeland, "But one of the most famous is the one of my forgotten lover,"

The crowd cheered more, wanting to see what would happen.

"It is said that I had a male lover who looked almost identical to myself. He started off as just a personal slave, but my feelings for the miniature me grew everyday," Atem sighed, "Then there was an assassination attempt on me,"

The workers leaned in for the sad part of the legend they already knew.

"My small lover was sleeping in our bed while I was taking care of some thing. The assassin mistook him for me and killed him in his sleep," Atem clutched his heart as if it was his own life story.

"After that, I couldn't live another day without my lover. I didn't report to my duties as pharaoh. I didn't eat, or talk to anyone. I died of a broken heart," Atem closed his eyes, "I only wish to see my lover again in this life or the next,"

From behind the tent, Yugi sighed and looked at his costume. A tan tunic trimmed in gold. Around his neck, the necklace Atem gave him. On his forehead, a gold headband that hand several amethyst gems imbedded into it.

He took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the tent, "My pharaoh," Yugi said, majorly embarrassed.

Atem turned to Yugi, "My lover," Yugi blushed as Atem took his hand, "I have waited millennia to see your face again,"

"As I, you," Yugi couldn't believe this was their bet. If the nameless pharaoh was actually in the underground tomb, then he had to perform in front of the entire site with Atem.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" the workers shouted out in Arabic and Japanese.

Yugi blushed as Atem turned to him, "I would love to kiss you once again, my forgotten lover,"

Yugi rolled his eyes slightly. Atem leaned down as Yugi pushed up until their lips connected.

Atem cupped Yugi's face and pulled him closer. Yugi's hands were pressed against Atem's warm bare chest.

How he had missed this feeling. The feeling of someone holding him as their lips clashed together. The warmth of another person close to him. The passion that ran through their veins when they kiss. His eyes fluttered shut.

Atem pulled away slightly but Yugi wanted more. He reached up more until their lips meet again. Atem happily kissed back, ignoring all of the sounds coming from the workers.

Atem pulled back again and grabbed Yugi's hand and started pulled him somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked, slightly out of breath.

"Just somewhere more private," Atem lead him to his tent. He opened the flap and Yugi looked around.

It was larger than his and had a twin sized bed in the middle, draped with a transparent material.

Atem pushed passed the material and laid Yugi down on his bed and kissed him.

Yugi's eyes fluttered shut again as he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck.

There was a faint voice in the back of his mind that he could barely hear from the daze that clouded his mind, 'Y…' Yugi tried to ignore it, but it pushed it's way through his mind further, 'Y…i,'

Yugi put himself more into his and Atem's kiss to get rid of the voice. It worked a little, but he could still hear it, 'Ya….i,"

'Yai? That sounds like Yami. Yami? Yami!' Yugi pushed away from Atem, "No!" he his hand up to Atem, blocking his path, "No…" he took short and shallow breathes.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Atem asked concerned.

"I just- just need to go to my tent," he got off of the bed and walked out, leaving Atem confused on his bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Mokie: Do da la la la! Hit it!

Imay: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yugi sat on his cot in his tent. His knees pulled up to his chest with his hands draped around them. In one of his hands, the letters that Yami had sent him.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Yami," his eyes filled with water and fell down his face when he blinked. The guilt of having someone else close to him like that was hurting him inside.

"So sorry…" he stood up and walked to his suitcase. He pulled the tunic over his head and put some pants on. He took off the golden headband and laid it gently on his desk.

He wiped away the tear stains on his face and pulled the necklace off from around his neck and looked at it. It shined in the light that came from his lamp. He put it and the letters in his suitcase and shut it, sighing.

"Yugi,"

"What do you want, Atem?" Yugi turned to him, wiping away the final tear.

"I just came to say I'm sorry," he walked closer to Yugi, "I know you said you have a boyfriend, but I still kissed you,"

Yugi shook his head, "It was me who kissed you,"

"But I didn't stop you," he stood in front of Yugi, "Of course, I didn't want you to," he slipped his hand around Yugi's neck.

"A-Atem, please," he pushed Atem's arm away, "Stop, I have Yami,"

"You don't really, do you?" Yugi looked up at him, confused, "I've heard the story, and that includes that you won't even be able to see him until you're eighteen. And at the moment, you're only days away from your seventeenth,"

Yugi looked down at the ground, "So?"

"Don't you want someone to hold you in the meantime?" Atem lifted Yugi's chin, "To love you when the love seems to have disappeared?"

Yugi swiped his hand away, "And what about when I leave in a couple days to return to Japan?" he asked angrily as he glared at Atem.

"I would follow you to Japan so we could be with each other," Atem kept a calm voice.

"What about when I turn eighteen and am aloud to see Yami again? I still love him!"

Atem wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer, and cupped his face with he other, "Then I would fight for you, Yugi Motou," he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi didn't kiss back, he just let Atem get it out of his system. He kept his eyes open, which glared at Atem's closed ones.

Atem's hands started trailing up and down Yugi's sides, making him shiver at the touch. He guided Yugi's hands to his neck then once again had his hands travel over Yugi's bare torso.

He lowered his head to Yugi's neck, bit it and licked over it.

Yugi fought the groan that begged to escape but when Atem bit his neck again…

"Yami," he groaned out his love's name.

Atem pulled back and opened his eyes. They were full of hurt and sadness, then they changed to determination and lust. Yugi felt a little scared, like he had done something wrong.

He released his arms from around Atem's neck and tried to take a step back, but Atem's hands were holding his waist.

They started traveling backwards to Yugi's cot. Yugi's heart started racing. He looked back at the cot then back to Atem, "Atem, I'm sorry. Please don't try anything,"

The back of Yugi's knees hit the cot, making him sit down on it. Atem pushed Yugi to lay down on the cot then climb on top of him. He lowered his head and kissed Yugi again.

He pulled back and ran a hand through Yugi's hair. Yugi shivered at the touch and Atem smirked. He pressed his body against Yugi's and kissed him.

Yugi's eyes fluttered shut as he started to give in. He kissed back and Atem smiled in their kiss. Atem pulled back, letting them breath, "Say _my _name,"

Yugi was lightheaded and not really aware of the world around him, "Yami…" he whispered.

Atem glowered at Yugi and lowered his head and kissed him again. He slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and roamed around it.

Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, tangling his hands into Atem's hair. Atem pulled away and whispered in Yugi's ear, "Say Atem,"

"Yami Atemu,"

"That wasn't what I meant," he growled.

Yugi opened his eyes, "I know. It's called pretending,"

The hurt returned to Atem's eyes, "Why pretend to be with him when you can have me? I'm here, and he's not. Let _me _hold you,"

Yugi looked into his eyes, "Because I love him, and I don't want you," he dropped his arms.

"Then why kiss me back? If you didn't know, it's misleading,"

Yugi turned his head sideways, not wanting to look at Atem. Atem turned Yugi's face back. He leaned in and softly kissed him, "I know you miss the feeling. I can give you that feeling. He can't,"

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not when I want something as precious as you," he kissed him again.

"Precious?" Yugi blushed slightly. Was he really that important to Atem?

"Of course," Atem kissed him, "Nothing compares to you," he laid down next to Yugi. Both of them on their sides, facing each other. Atem slid his hand behind Yugi's neck and kissed him, happy when Yugi kissed back, "Have I convinced you?"

"No,"

"B-but-"

Yugi sat up, "It's true, I want to feel loved. But I'll get that when I'm eighteen by the one that I love," he stood up and walked around the cot, Atem watching him with disbelieving eyes, "I have the patience to wait a year,"

"Yugi, please," he stood up and walked to Yugi, "I could be the one you love,"

Yugi grabbed a shirt and put it on, "But you aren't," he turned to the Egyptian, "And one day, you'll find someone that you love," Atem tried to interrupt but Yugi beat him to it, "That isn't me,"

"I'm not going to give up," he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed him, "Never on you,"

"Well you should. I'm just going to reject you,"

"And yet you accept me kissing you?"

"What good would it do push you away? You would just try harder," he pointed out.

"Just admit it's because you like me!"

"Why would I admit something that isn't true?"

"Because it is!" he kissed him again, "You like that I make you feel wanted. You like that I want you. You like me because I'm me, admit it,"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid it's true!" he pushed against Atem's chest, but Atem wouldn't let him get away, "I'm supposed to be Yami's, but you… you…" he shook his head, trying to find the right words.

Atem smiled and kissed the smaller. He pulled away and placed his forehead on Yugi's, "I make you dizzy? Uncomfortable? Uneasy? Lightheaded?" he kissed him again, "You make my heart race every time I'm near you,"

Yugi couldn't counter that, Atem made him feel loved by just holding him. But he didn't want Atem to be the one holding him. How was he going to get it through his thick skull that he doesn't feel the same way?

He gently took Atem's arms and slowly pushed them away and stepped back, "Atem, I love Yami. I want him, not you. I will wait for him. We've been through too much to let it go. I want you to leave my tent and return to your own,"

Atem nodded sadly and walked to the tent entrance, and turned to Yugi who was showing him out, "I will if you think about you and me," he leaned down and gave Yugi one more kiss before finally leaving.

"I will…"

* * *

><p>"What?" Yugi and Atem yelled in unison.<p>

"What do you mean you couldn't find the pharaoh?" Atem yelled at the elders.

"Did I mention that you have to press the eye of Horus on the other side of the wall? I-I think I forgot that part!" Yugi said in a panicky voice.

"We don't know what you're talking about. There was a long tunnel and then a wall. Nothing else!" Atem's father said frustrated.

"How long did you stay down there?" Atem asked them.

"Over an hour," Yugi's grandfather replied.

"Well how do you explain Yugi's necklace?" Atem pointed to the upside down pyramid around Yugi's neck.

"I think you gave it to him from your collection," his dad told him.

"No he didn't!" he turned to Atem, "You have a collection?" he nodded and Yugi turned back to the two elders in the tent, "We were there! He walked around the sarcophagus and grabbed it and gave it to me!" he held the pyramid in his hands.

"Well we can't tell the public we found him unless we actually have!" the director yelled at them. He sat down in his seat and sighed.

Yugi's grandfather put his hand on the director's shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine. I believe the boys and if they say the pharaoh is down there, then he is,"

"You two," he pointed at the young ones, "Go to lunch and then Yugi has to pack for the morning,"

"What?" Atem moved closer to Yugi, "Yugi doesn't have to leave for four days right?"

His father chuckled, "Seems you two have lost count of how many days have gone by," he pointed to a calendar on the table, "Tomorrow it the eighteenth,"

"What?" Yugi took the calendar and calculated the day that had passed in his head, "Wow…" 'I get to go home!' he screamed in his head. He mentally stuck his tongue at Atem, "I'll get started right away!" he said with a smile and walked out of the tent to his own.


	18. Chapter 18

Mokie: So I ended up grounded. No phone and internet. I'm cheating right now by doing this at the school libraby, but that only gives me 40 minutes to write anything. Which means it'll be short.

Imay: We better get moving. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. enjoy

* * *

><p>Yugi stood at the airport gate. Their plane had landed and the passengers were almost done getting off. Yugi looked up at his grandfather, "Thank you, grandpa," he smiled<p>

His grandfather returned it, "I'm glad I could take you with, my boy," he patted Yugi's hair.

They stood in silence for several minutes until Yugi's grandfather turned to him, "You really love Yami, don't you?"

Yugi tilted his head slightly, "Of course. I'm happy we're going back just so I can be closer to him," he said while twirling side to side.

His grandfather nodded his head in acceptance and the door opened for people to board the plane.

"Yugi!" he heard his name being called. Yugi turned to the direction his name came from.

Atem was speed walking to Yugi, trying to catch him before they boarded the plane.

"What Atem?" Yugi asked annoyed, 'Won't you give up?'

Atem came closer to them, his hands behind his back, "You forgot something," he pulled his hands out from behind his back. In one of them was the upside down pyramid.

"I put that on your bed for a reason," Yugi told him, "We didn't find the pharaoh,"

"Yes we did," he put the necklace around Yugi's neck, "They just don't think we did," he leaned in closer to Yugi, "Remember the warning we found?" he whispered.

"Yeah,"

"I think you have the beautiful heart that opened the passage way, so we found him," Atem ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Yugi rolled his eyes slightly and smiled at him, "I think we saw things from lack of air,"

"Then what about the necklace?" Atem asked.

"We found it,"

Atem sighed, "Maybe, I don't think so. Well if you're not going to take it as a piece of the pharah's treasure, then take it to remember Egypt and me," he leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I won't forget you. How can I forget the man who mouth raped me?" he asked with a childish grin.

"Okay, okay," he sighed, "Maybe I'll see you again. I hope to," he pointed to the gate, "If Yami doesn't work out, I'm always here," he told him.

Yugi glared at him, "Bye, Atem,"

He laughed, "Goodbye, Yugi,"

* * *

><p>Hours later, the two returned to Japan. They took a taxi to Yugi's house to drop him off. When they arrived, Yugi's mom was waiting outside for them.<p>

"Hi Mom!" Yugi hugged his mom and pulled away, "I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Yugi," she kissed his head, "Did you do all of your homework?" she asked, sort of already knowing the answer.

Yugi froze, "Um..." 'Was a little distracted Mom,' "Most of it,"

She sighed a happy sigh, "Well you start school again monday, so either go to bed Mr. jetlag or finish your homework.

Yugi yawned, "It's morning here, so I have to stay up,"

"I'll make some tea," she hugged her son again.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Yugi!" his mom said loudly at the sleeping boy.<p>

Yugi jumped awake and fell on the floor, "Ouch,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," she helped him up off of the floor.

"Thanks Mom," he looked up at her, "I'm seventeen now!" he realised, 'One year to date,'

She handed him a box, "I hope you like it,"

He sat on his bed and opened the box, "Thank you!" inside was a huge art kit. Paints, brushes, pastels, and other sorts of art tools, "I love it,"

"Good, I'm glad. Did you get all of your homework done?"

"Yeah," he looked over to the pile of paper, "All done for tomorrow,"

She patted his shoulder, "I'll go start breakfast. You get ready and everything," she left the room.

Yugi yawned and got dressed for the day. They ate breakfast and Yugi left the house and went to the park.

He climb the tree and smiled. On top of the game board was an envelope with Yugi's name on it. He opened it up and began to read it.

_My dearest Yugi,_

_Congragulations on become seventeen! I want to hold you and tell you happy birthday. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you, but I will be soon. I got you some new games that I hope you will play with your friends and family. _

_I hope Egypt was fun for you. Did you find anything special? Are you all jetlagged from the plane flight? I hope you return to school and your normal life again. I love you and happy birthday._

_Yours only, _

_Yami._

Yugi put the note in his back pocket with his others and took off his egyptian necklace. He looked at the eye in the middle of it and sighed. He wanted to tell Yami that he and Atem found the legendary nameless pharah, but he wasn't positive.

He looked around the room. In the corner were some new games that Yami got him. He smiled slightly and looked through them.

Yugi wondered if he would ever be able to play with Joey again. He thought that Joey was avoiding him, since out of the several times he called to hang out, he had something different to do.

He shook his head, geting rid of the thought, and left the treehouse and walked around the town for the rest of the day.


	19. Chapter 19

Mokie: Longest grounding I have ever been sentenced to.

Imay: But we're here again and ready to write the last couple chapters of the story.

Mokie: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>January 3rd<em>

_My Little one,_

_I've been staring at this paper for hours, trying to write something that is almost as beautiful as you. I just couldn't seem to do that and then I realized, it's impossible. Nothing compares to you, inside and out. I love you is a huge understatement and I hope you know that. _

_Mai and I got to hang out one evening while you were away at Egypt and she told me all about how you seem to have become a loner. I don't want that, Yugi. I want you to go out with your friends and have fun. She also told me that you write my name in different fonts on your test and homework. She even showed me one of them. It's actually right here next to me as I'm writing this._

_I love you, Yugi. We'll be together soon,_

_Yami_

_January 14th_

_Yami,_

_You must not realize that everything you write makes my heart flutter. Maybe that is your goal when you write me, and I love it._

_I've tried, Yami! Joey just always says he has something planned already. I've asked him like seven times to hang out and every time it's, "Sorry, Yug', my sisters coming to town, and I'm spending the day with her," or, "I've got plans already, man. Maybe some other time," I've actually starting eating with Miss Valentine in her classroom because I feel so alone._

_I love you, Yami. I miss you and I want to hold you. We'll be together soon,_

_Yugi_

_February 1st_

_Yugi,_

_I'm sorry about Joey. Maybe he's found someone for himself and isn't ready to tell you about them. That or he actually is avoiding you, which would be completely sad and his lost. Who wouldn't want to be around you all the time? I want to be with you every single second for the rest of my life. _

_So on a better note, I have left with this letter some books that I think you will like. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I have. Some are sappy and some are really cool thrillers. I really hope you like them._

_I love you my little one, and remember, no matter what, I will be there for you._

_Yami_

_February 12_th__

_Books, Yami? You may be older, but don't act old. I am still a teenager and you are still a young adult. I hope that you're not spending all of your time reading and keeping to yourself. Hang out with Mai and have a life. I got to hang out with Joey one day and he was the one that invited me to hang out. _

_Ok, I will admit. I have already read two of the books. And you're right, they are good. I love you, Yami. I await your next letter! _

_Yugi_

_February 27_th__

_Yami,_

_It's been a couple weeks and you still haven't gotten my last letter so here's another. I hope everything is going alright. I would hate for something to have happened to you and I not know it. I don't really have anything new to report. I read one of the books you gave me and I loved it. My mom is actually reading it now. She saw how fast I read it and wanted to see what I was reading. I love you Yami. Please write back soon._

_March 7__th_

_Yami?_

_I want to say happy birthday but I guess you're not going to get this letter. I left a birthday present in case you do get it. I just want to say I love you and I miss you. I want you back with all my heart and I guess you've lost that feeling. I love you, Yami. _

_Yugi_

_March 9__th_

_Yugi! My precious little one!_

_I am so sorry for not writing you back much sooner but my parent flew me out to America to see them for my birthday. They kept me out there for over a month and I am so sorry I couldn't return your letters. They continuously tried to make me fall for some random American girl and trying to convince me to move out there to America. The entire time I felt awful. I love you, Yugi. I love you so much and I wish for your forgiveness. I beg for it. I love my birthday present. Your painting is absolutely beautiful and I can see all the emotion that went into it. I know it's just red and purple swirling together but I can see the love you put into it and the sadness that I have put you through. I love you Yugi and I know you'll get this letter sooner or later. _

_I love you with all of my soul,_

_Yours only, Yami_

_March 20__th_

_Yugi?_


	20. Chapter 20

Imay: You're a cheater.

Mokie: Hey, it was either plot twist or writing like forty letters.

Imay: You took the easy way out.

Mokie: But added another chapter.

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Yugi was tempted to go back to the tree house everyday, but the thought of seeing the three letters he left still there was enough to make him stay away… for months.<p>

School had ended, summer had ended, and school had begun again.

Yugi walked through the halls of his high school depressed, and it showed. He heard the people as he walked. Many of them though he finally gave Yami Atemu himself during the summer and the old art teacher dumped him when the vacation ended. He was actually surprised by the amount of people that didn't know of the forced separation.

He didn't take art again. He figured he'd taken it to many times before. He stuck to the usuals and French. Miss Valentine seemed happy when he entered her room and was happy to make Yugi feel better. He was like a family member to her, a nephew or so.

"Good morning, Yugi," she gave him a small hug and he sat down.

"Hey, Miss Valentine," he pulled out his French folder, "Enjoy your summer?"

She gave a quick smile and started writing on the chalkboard, "I did, and you?" she turned to him after she finished writing her name.

"I could have been better," he sighed.

Mai flipped her hair, thinking it was only because of the separation. She didn't know of the misunderstanding, "I'm sorry, Yugi," she said flipping her hair again.

"I just don-," he looked at her neck. Something small was on it. A faded purple and yellow on the side of it. Yugi couldn't hold his laugh in.

"Yugi?" she moved closer to him as he continued to laugh. He hid his head in his arms and tried to calm his laugh a little.

She knocked on his head, getting his attention, "What's your problem?" she asked him. He lifted his head and pulled up his old backpack. He opened the front flap and pulled out a small container.

"You might want this," she took it, confuse until she saw that it was a foundation. Her eyes widened and she almost ran to her desk and pulled out a mirror. She squealed and covered up her neck, "Otogi!" she accidentally yelled.

"Found ourselves someone have we?" Yugi asked her, feeling a slight pang of envy.

Mai looked nervous as she left the room for the girls bathroom. Yugi looked into his backpack for other stuff. It was from last year and he never got around to cleaning it out.

He pulled out another shade of makeup, a hairbrush, and… the notes he usually kept in his back pocket.

Yugi opened them and read over the letters, almost making him cry. He read over the last line Yami wrote him before he stopped a month before Yami's birthday. _no matter what, I will be there for you._

Reading the line over and over made him angry. As far as he knew, Yami didn't write back. He was to scared to check. He didn't want to be hurt, not again or ever.

So as the months passed, Yugi never visited the tree house hidden in the city park woods. The days drew closer to his eighteenth birthday. Every one of them held excitement and sorrow. The night held tears while the day held a fake smile. He thought life was basically over.

* * *

><p>December 18th 11:36 pm.<p>

"Yugi, where are you going?" his mother asked her son. Yugi had his coat on and was dressed for an unknown reason.

"Just right out here on the porch, Mom," he told her.

She sighed and looked at her son. He had grown so much in the past year. He was now five foot six and his hair had lost a slight amount of innocence as well as his face, but just enough to keep him looking younger than he really was.

Yugi opened the door to his house and sat on the porch. He pulled out his phone and check the time, "Almost there," he said to himself tiredly.

He watched the minutes pass by, making him even more tired. He yawned and set his phone down. His eyes traveled to the moon and he leaned against the railing.

"So close," he whispered.

His eyes began to flutter shut, making him wonder if waiting for midnight was worth it. He rubbed his eye and sighed. He didn't expect anything to happen, but he wanted to be awake for the first moment he was eighteen.

The world began to slip from him only minutes away from midnight. His head slumped as sleep took over him.

Something warm and fierce landed against his lips, jolting him awake. Yugi's eyes widened at who he saw and tears welded up in his eyes.

Yami pushed Yugi against the porch floor, still in their kiss. His hand cupping the side of his little one's face.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes like Yami's and opened his mouth slightly, begging for Yami. The older's tongue entered the moist cavern, yearning for more from his little one.

Yami pulled back when Yugi started to hum into the kiss, "My little one," he sat up and pulled Yugi onto his lap, "I missed you so much," he hugged Yugi.

Tears silently rolled down Yugi's face as he looked into the crimson eyes he loved. He leaned forward to kiss Yami, "I-I… I gave up," he set his head on Yami's shoulder, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Yami ran his hand through Yugi's hair, "I understand. Mostly," he moved his hand to Yugi's waist.

Yugi placed his hand on Yami's cheek, stroking his thumb over it, "Hold me?" he asked.

"Forever," Yami kissed Yugi again.

Yugi looked around and saw Yami's car parked in front of them, "Can we go to your place?" Yugi asked, "It's probably more comfortable than out here. And I don't know if my mom will let us-"

Yami cut him off by placing his finger on Yugi's lips, "Of course my little one," Yugi got off of Yami and they drove to Yami's apartment.

Yami opened the door and Yugi walked in. Nothing had changed in the time he was here last.

Two arms slipped around Yugi waist and lips met his neck, "I love you," Yami said into his ear.

Yugi's eyes filled with water again at those words. The written words in the letter didn't compare to them being spoken. He spun in Yami's arms and threw his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him, "I love you more,"

Yami chuckled and started to unzip Yugi's jacket, "Impossible,"

The End

* * *

><p>Imay: Were they going to-<p>

Mokie: Shush it! It needs to stay rated T.

Imay: Is there at least going to be an epilog?

Mokie: Yeah. Sometime in the near future. I hope you guys enjoyed my second story! It was a blast to write!

Imay: Thank you for reading, everyone! Goodbye!


End file.
